FNAF: Broken Bridges
by engineer256
Summary: Mike was scared by an event that changed his life and view of the animatronics at the pizzeria, now he's back and ready, ready for Freddy... or is he? Will he be able to overcome the trials ahead of him? and most of all will he be able to come to terms with his past turned future?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**(beginning AN: For the record foxy and bonnie are girls in this one)**

The Music box wound itself slowly as if to preserve this moment of peace, if only to make an even grander appearance later. _'soon' _ was the only thought going through his head as he heard the people gather around him waiting for him to jump out and entertain the children as he did every day. As he was about to jump out he heard a scream and popped out of his box in concern, looking around for the source of the out pour of emotion. When he saw what was causing the disturbance he looked at her with shock and disbelief, there was no way she could have done this but the evidence was there plain as day on her face.

"Foxy, what have you done?!" Marionette asked look to her for answers, only to see a pained look on her face as she looked down at her own hands. His gaze shifted to that of a little boy staring incredulously at the vixen with shock and disbelief. Tears began to streak down his face as he continued to stare at her and then said quietly as if the chaos around the little boy was nothing but a distraction

"_Why?"_

Foxy tried to reach out to the boy as if to comfort him and tell him everything was alright like a mother consoling her child after he had scraped his knee but was quickly stopped by a scrambling Mr. Fazzbear trying to get a hold of the situation. He quick shut her off and closed the store soon afterwards shaking his head in frustration and shock.

"What am I going to do?"

**(And now a word from the author: Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this, if you are confused, good, that was the point and before you ask everything here will be answered in time. The next chapter should be up **_**soon ™**_** assuming I can get the time to write. Feel free to comment in the reviews as I love talking. See you soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mike Schmidt and The Dream

**Chapter 1: The Return of Mike Schmidt**

Mike walked into the Security office with Mr. Fazzbear examining it as this was where he was going to spend his nights from now on, at least until 6 in the morning._ 'I wonder why such big doors are needed?'_ he thought to himself as Mr. Fazzbear explained how to use the security system

"To activate it just hit the button at the bottom of the tablet here." He said pointing to the small on switch on the bottom of the device.

"to view each of the cameras, mike just tap the room you want to see and it will pull it up on the screen" he said pressing the show stage room on the tablet where Freddy, Chicka, and Bonnie could be seen singing to the children they were built to entertain.

"Now that should be everything, if not the previous night guard should explain everything tonight, when you get in he will most likely call you, and anything I missed will be explained then. But in the meantime, did you have any questions Mike?" He asked the young man.

"I think I am good, Mr. Fazzbear. Though I was wondering about pirate's cove, more specifically whether or not foxy is still functioning." Mike half asked, half stated.

"Well, after the bite of '87 I really couldn't justify bringing her back to preform, it would cause too much bad publicity and after the several lawsuits I still haven't fully recovered from my losses, so she is online but isn't allowed to leave the cove." Mr. Fazzbear said sadly. Mike could tell that he really wanted to bring her part of the pizzeria back but also understood the social expectations thrust upon him. Mike simply nodded.

"So, you ready to sign the contract, Mike?" Mr. Fazzbear asked somewhat hurriedly and escorted mike to his office to sign the papers and such. After Mike signed the contract and several other insurance waivers and putting down his contact information Mr. Fazzbear said

"Well Mike, Go ahead and head home I will call to get you a uniform and name tag so I will see you tomorrow." Mr. Fazzbear said shooing Mike out of his office, mike was about to leave when he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked behind himself to see all three of the visible animatronics staring at him; a purple glow in their eyes. He turned around to head out of the main door when he was stopped by a stressed looking Mr. Fazzbear, who after composing himself said:

"Hey, Mike Can I get you to come in tonight the guard that was supposed to come in tonight was found dead at the dump today…"

Mike looked at the pained expression on Mr. Fazzbear's face then to the animatronics before looking back and saying

"Yeah, though I won't have a uniform will I?" he asked slightly concerned for Mr. Fazzbear and his current predicament, mainly because if Mr. Fazzbear was sued again Mike wouldn't have a job and also because he used to come here as a kid, as he thought back to it he shuddered after remembering that faithful day which changed his life forever.

"I can take care of that for you Mike, it's the least I can do. You are a life saver buddy." Mr. Fazzbear said relived. Mike nodded and shook hands with his new manger one last time before getting in his old pickup and heading back to his apartment to sleep and ready himself for that night. _'I will not run, not this time' _he thought to himself opening the door to his apartment. After making a quick dinner of leftover Chinese food he went to lie down.

**The Dream**

_Mike was at his brother's 6__th__ birthday he was 4, his brother had just turned 6 today and was celebrating his birthday at both his and his little brother's most favorite place in the whole world, especially mike's or as his big brother called him lil' Mikey because he loved Ninja turtles, and the name just stuck. As Mikey looked around he saw his favorite character there in Pirates cove watching the other animatronics as they sung and danced waiting for her turn to play with the kids, Mikey approached her and when he had almost gotten the courage to talk to the pirate vixen his brother jumped up and said:_

"_Watch out for my little brother, he is a ninja really quiet and will sneak up on you at a moment's notice." As he said this he pointed at Mikey who quickly looked away his face reddening with embarrassment when looked back he saw his brother talking about how he loved ninja turtles and how his brother was one when he heard the dull roar of thunder outside and the lights flickered causing some of the kids to scream. When he looked back to his brother and foxy he couldn't believe his eyes, his brother lay on the edge of the stage with part of his head bitten off._

_ "Foxy what have you done?!" he heard his second favorite, Marionette say, but he was still focused on foxy who looked at her hands and then back to Mikey who had just started to understand that his brother was hurt, and badly at that. As tear started to well up in his eyes and all he could think was to ask_

_ "Why?" he asked it almost inaudibly though he knew that both of the animatronics had heard him. As the tears began to run freely down his face he saw foxy reach out to hold him and comfort him, but before she got the chance an adult quickly came over and shut her off. His mother came over and grabbed him making sure he was alright while they carried out his brother on a stretcher a bandage on his still bleeding head._

Mike woke up in a cold sweat as thunder boomed overhead followed by the steady down pour of rain from outside. He looked at the time and saw that it was 11:30 on his clock he quickly got dressed and ran out to his truck forgetting his umbrella in the process. _'Why can't I forget that terrible day?'_ he asked himself before starting the car not wanting to be late for his first day or night as the case was.

When he arrived he saw that the light were still on and he had made it there with time to spare, he made the mental note to set an alarm for tomorrow before rushing inside to talk to Mr. Fazzbear.

"You made it, good." Mr. Fazzbear said as he held the door open so that the younger man could step inside and avoid the elements. After exchanging a few words and mike putting on his uniform (in the bathroom) Mike was left alone in the pizzeria. It was 11:57 his shift would start soon.

After running down the hallway to his "office" he sat down getting comfortable before grabbing the tablet on his desk. After a few moments he heard the backup generators kick in. thunder still abundant overhead he looked at the tablet focusing on the animatronics before he got called. When he was finally ready, the phone rang…

**Hello, This is Engineer256 the author of this story, and I just wanted to say thank you for reading, and be sure to review the story; every bit of criticism helps me make this better for you! Oh and before I forget this was my interpretation of the bite of '87 so let me know what you think. I also made this chapter longer but I hope not too much so and also for clarifications sake Foxy and Bonnie are girls in this one. Alright I have more to write so I will see you in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Horrible Realizations

**Night 1: Horrible Realizations**

Mike Picked up the phone that was ringing on his desk readjusting himself to get more comfortable with the phone in his hand.

"Hello? This is Mike Schmidt Speaking, may I ask who this is?" he asked the caller on the other side of the line. All the while sitting checking the cameras, noting that the camera for the Kitchen was out and only sound was available.

"Hey, the name is Scott; I am the previous night guard that I assume Mr. Fazzbear mentioned during the tour of the place. Mike sat back more at ease now knowing that he would not be left completely blind on his first night here.

"Anyway" He continued, "I am calling to help you get settled in on your first night. Now I know that Mr. Fazzbear probably rushed you through the signing process, he normally does, he always seems so busy ya'know." Mike looked down at the tablet in his hands once again checking all the cameras, Bonnie was gone!

"Where is Bonnie?!" Mike shouted into the phone wanting his question answered right then and there. After a bit of fumbling on the other end he heard Scott again.

"that's what I was about to tell you man, you see the animatronics are on what is called free roam mode so their joints aren't locked up or something like that." He said before continuing "they tend to roam around a lot at night so keep an eye on them."

"Why do I need to keep an eye on them Scott? Aren't they harmless?" Mike asked, quickly searching the cameras to locate where Bonnie was, he found her in the supply closet just standing there.

"Well you see mike here at night there aren't any customers so you will probably get mistaken for an endoskeleton and the rules at Freddie Fazzbear's Pizzeria is that all animatronics must be inside a character suit." He instructed.

"What's so bad about being stuffed in a suit?" Mike asked genuinely perplexed. _'It can be that bad, can it?'_ he thought before Scotts voice continued in his ear.

"Now I know what you are thinking, it can't be all that bad right? Well that would be the case if it weren't for all of the electronics, frames, and motor components inside the suit… So in other words don't let them inside the office or you may become the next Freddie Fazzbear Pizzeria Attraction, Heh heh." He chuckled at his joke. Note to say mike didn't find it the least bit funny. Deciding to ignore Scott's 'joke' Mike checked the tablet again to see that Bonnie had moved to the backstage area, and it almost looked like she was staring into the camera. _'More like staring at me.'_ He thought while Scott droned on about company policies.

"…And that about sums it up Mike do you have any questions?" Scott asked, sounding bored. Mike who was fearing for his life now answered with a curt no and after goodbyes were exchanged hung up the phone. _'I wish that Mr. Fazzbear had told me that beforehand… the whole animatronics moving and wanting to shove me in a suit.'_ He thought before checking the cameras again.

"Chica is gone!" he said, and promptly began looking for her in the cameras, not finding her anywhere. After that he quickly checked the lights to see Chica staring at him with her mouth wide, looking quite menacing with her 'let's eat' bib on.

"Oh no you don't Chica! I am not dying today!" he said shutting the door in her face. He sat back in his chair after checking the other light and not seeing anyone, or anything coming down the hall. As he sat back looking back to the tablet he hear a voice on the other side of the door.

"Hey! Stupid Endo, don't you know you are supposed to be in a costume?!" the voice was most definitely Chica's though, it sounded more intelligent, more real, than during the day. _'how can she… no, there's no way'_ Mike thought before turning on the light again to see her there still, though not as sinisterly as before. She had her face and upper torso pressed up against the glass making Mike notice her ample chest hidden behind the bib. Throwing the lurid thought aside Mike tentatively spoke out, more for his sake than hers.

"A-are you… alive?" he said slightly stuttering in the process. He had always been shy around anyone new, and though yes he 'knew' Chica, it seemed that he had only become to scratch the surface.

"Of course I am, silly Endo, why wouldn't I be?" she said, nonchalantly. Mike really wasn't sure how to take this information. Though one thing was for certain, he needed to not get caught.

"Why are you calling me Endo? Is that what you call the night guards?" he asked gaining more confidence knowing that she could not get past the large door.

"Wow, you really are dumb aren't you?" she chuckled at the poke to Mike's pride before continuing. "No, I am calling you Endo, because that is what you are, an endoskeleton." She stated simply as if it were the obvious. And that's when Mike realized something _'that really is what she thinks, no, it's what they ALL think.'_ he now knew what he had to do, he had to convince them that he was in fact a human and not an endoskeleton.

"Listen Chica, I know this will sound crazy to you but I am a human, the night guard for the Pizzeria at that." He said looking at her through the glass. She stepped back for a second as if to process this new astounding information. Mike gulped when she pressed herself against the glass saying:

"Prove it. Prove to me that you aren't an endo and I will think about it." And there was the ultimatum he was facing, because as it stood it was his word against hers and the rest of the animatronics beliefs. He racked his brain trying to think of a way he could indeed prove he was human. When he looked up he not only saw her but now he also saw Bonnie at the opposing window. He quickly shut both doors, and looked at his power level, it was at 15%. _'Well I am fucked.' _Mike thought to himself before and Idea struck him.

"Well Chica, I can't think of a way to prove it to you since I don't know what would convince you so how about this, you come up with a way that I can prove to you that I am human, and tell me tomorrow, ok?" he said. _'If they don't go for this I will really be dead'_ he thought while looking at the power level it was now at 7%. He looked at his watch, almost shouting with glee, it was 5:48, if he could hold them off for 12 more minutes he could get out.

"Well, I guess we could do that." Bonnie said also pressed up to the glass looking at him, he again unconsciously looked at her. Her breasts were smaller than Chica's but she was also a tad slimmer, so it made sense. He was stirred out of his daydream by Chica tapping on the glass to get his attention.

"We will talk about it, though that doesn't mean that we will. As it stands I still think that you are an endo." She said before motioning Bonnie to come back to the front with her. As they left Mike Heaved a sigh of relief, reopening the doors to conserve power for the last few minutes of him being here. _'At least I didn't die.' _ Mike thought before packing up his stuff and putting away the equipment as it hit 6. As he stepped out into the main area with the power coming back on, he looked at the animatronics on the stage who seemed to be off right now, but Mike looked closer and saw that they were indeed on, still thinking.

"I will be back tonight, and I really am a human." He said feeling kind of dumb talking to the animatronics when he knew they wouldn't respond. He looked back one last time and waved, stepping out the door. As he got in his truck the rain began to abate, letting sunlight streak through the sky like pillars holding up the heavens. _'I have a long road ahead of me that much is for sure.'_

**Engineer Here! Thanks for reading the second chapter of FNAF: Broken Bridges I am going to keep the chapters around this length so that I can put up chapters every other day, and I can still get input from you guys and factor it into my writing. Anyway, let me know what you think so far and feel free to pm me, I love chatting with you guys. Now I have to go write another chapter so see you guys in the next one! OH! And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting and Mike's Day

**The Meeting**

Foxy looked out of her curtains after hearing a voice talking to the other animatronics, she looked at the endoskeleton curiously wondering if it knew that Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were in sleep mode and wouldn't be able to respond to it. After is finished saying that "I will be back tonight, and I really am a human." It turned around and started walking but looked back at the last moment. Foxy quickly poked her head back into her cove hoping it didn't see her. It just waved to the entire room before leaving, foxy let out a sigh of relief.

"Good thing that there endo didn't see me…" She said sliding down to sit against the wall and went into sleep mode herself until she was woken up by her best friend Chica, who said

"Freddy wants to have a word with all of us, come on!" Chica was always excited about something and it always helped brighten Foxy's own mood.

"Arrgh, I be sleeping'! Don't ye know what happens to the landlubbers who wake a pirate?" Foxy asked her smiling all the while. Chica looked like she was thinking for a moment and then she smiled even wider and said

"They get pizza?" she asked the laugh already evident in her voice. Foxy couldn't help but laugh too. After several more moments of cutting up Chica left and foxy got up. _'I wonder what ol' grumpy bear wants… it's probably going to be about that endo I saw earlier today, he'll want to figure out a way to catch it.'_ She thought while she stepped down out of Pirate's Cove over to the main stage where the others were talking and she heard Bonnie Finishing her sentence saying

"… Was definitely a strange endo, it talked back and stuff unlike the others who just screamed." Foxy sat down in one of the chairs facing the stage and continued to listen to the conversation.

"True, but I still think he is an endo, he was all skinny like one." Chica says getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Alright, everyone simmer down, the reason I called you all here was because the Endo claims to be a Human and we need to come up with a way so that he can either prove himself or we can get it or him as the case may be." Freddy said wringing his hat in his hands. He took a deep breath before continuing, saying

"Foxy, I want you to try and get him tonight, if we don't come up with a plan." He finished putting his hat back on after standing up. Foxy looked at the clock, it read 11:54. _'Doesn't look like we have time to make a plan.' _She thought before standing up and pointing at the clock.

"Yer Meeting hasn't left us any time fer plannin'!" she said before hurrying back to her cove, stepping inside just before the endo walked into the door. As she looked at his face something was familiar about it, she just couldn't place where from.

**Mike's Day**

After he got home from his shift, he threw himself at his Futon in his apartment wanting to just sleep off everything that had happened. _'Why do I always end up like this? One bad thing after another.' _Mike rolled over on the futon, something poking him in the back. After fumbling a bit with the offending object he saw it was the Newspaper from the other day, and on the page it was flipped to he saw the ad that had landed him in his current predicament. '_I wonder if I can get them to believe me?' _he asked himself before putting the paper on the table, and rolling over to get some sleep.

_It was Mike's 11__th__ birthday party, or at least the after image of it Mike felt as if he were viewing his past through a movie screen where you can watch but not interact. He saw himself and his now disabled brother sitting at the kitchen table, well him at least, his brother was in a power chair, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His father in the kitchen getting the cake for Mikey, as it was his special day. That year Mike or Mikey as he was still called, had wanted a Star wars cake, as he loved the thought of traveling to far off places, he was snapped out of his revelry when he heard his father, drop a dish on the floor. Mike when to see what the commotion was about as 11 year olds are prone to do and saw his father with the house phone lying on the floor next to him, the cake on the ground and his father was silently sobbing, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He went over to his father and patted him on the back, saying that the cake wasn't a big deal and that they could eat ice cream instead. His father looked up at his son tears streaking down his face, and said "No, it's not the cake… your mother, she…" he started to sob again. His son patted him again and he continued "your mother was killed in a car crash a few minutes ago; the police said that she was killed on impact." His father broke down completely, letting the emotions he was feeling flow freely. Mike stood there in shock taken aback. His mother; dead? On his birthday of all days? He held back the tears that were begging to be set free. He had to stay strong not only for his father but his brother too._ _"Wake up Mikey; it's time to get up…"_

"Mike! Don't you have work?!" Mike opened his eyes to see his roommate standing over him. He groggily sat up looking at the time, it was 10:17.

"Not for a few hours." He yawned and stretched feeling more tired than he had before he went to sleep.

"Oh, sorry dude. I won't be here again tonight or tomorrow so don't wait up or worry about me." His roommate said before leaving apparently having a ride because the only vehicle that they had was Mike's old truck. Mike really didn't care, as long as he paid the rent and didn't kill himself, his roommate could do whatever he wanted as far as Mike was concerned. Mike got into the shower, letting the warm water hit his back he thought about the dream he had earlier today. _'Why am I having all these memories come back to me now? I mean yeah I am going through a rough spot now but that shouldn't mean that it will all come rushing back to me one painful memory at a time, does it?'_ he thought to himself, he continued to let his thoughts gather while the warm water rushed down his back, clearing away the grime of the last few days. After cleaning himself he wrapped himself in a towel. He went back into the living room grabbing his uniform, putting it on the ironing board so that he get the look of just slept in out of it. He grabbed the iron and as he was about to start his stomach growled in protest, deciding that eating came first.

As Mike opened the fridge he noticed the familiar coloring of a pizza box knowing immediately that it was indeed Freddy Fazzbear's pizza. He opened the box to find 2 slices of regular cheese pizza and a note. Mike put the pizza on a plate and set the microwave to warm it before looking back to read the note. It was a vanilla colored paper with fancy, flowing hand writing on it; definitely not something you would normally find in a pizza box. He pulled it off the box and it read:

_ Dear Mike, congrats on making it through your first night; I knew you could do it! Now you must be excited for day two, or night as the case is. Unfortunately I won't be there tonight; I have some urgent business that I needed to take care of. Concerning the others there with you, from what I understand you had a bit of a misunderstanding in which they thought you were an endoskeleton, and wanted to put you in a suit. I applaud your bravery for talking to them. As for a solution to said problem, I have included my signature at the bottom of this letter and I say that you are indeed human. Tell the animatronics this and that I said so, if they still need proof show them this letter. Oh and I had Chica Make this pizza, so it is amazing! Good luck on night two I hope to see you tomorrow! Sincerely, Fredrick Phineas Fazzbear_

Mike sighed with relief, and perked up when the microwave signaled that it was done. As he pulled the plate out of the microwave, (scalding his hands in the process) he sat down on the Futon and took a bite out of the pizza. It was damn good. He put the letter down on the coffee table.

After finishing his pizza Mike looked at the time it way 11:34. He quickly ran back to the bathroom to wash his hands, losing his towel in the process. _"Glad no-one is here!'_ he thought before running back to the living room and putting on his wrinkled uniform. He grabbed his keys, and ran out the door. Mike not wanting to speed this time took a bit longer which gave him some time to think. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark and moody much like his own mood. _'At least the weather gets how I feel'_ he smiled grimly at the thought. As the light turned green he looked both ways on the street before continuing. He soon thereafter pulled up to the Pizzeria, it was 11:52. _'With time to spare, maybe lady luck is smiling on me tonight.'_ Mike noted before stepping inside.

As he stepped inside the Pizzeria he could hear things, but when his eyes adjusted to the dim light he didn't see anything except for the settling of the curtains. _'Something is definitely up, but what I don't know'_ he noted before stepping up to the three main animatronics saying

"I hope you guys have come up with a solution or test to see that I really am a human. I will be in my office, let me know what you guys came up with." He said sounding slightly embarrassed mostly afraid. He fumbled with his hands a bit, a thing he had done since he was little. A certain pair eyes watched him do this and examined him closer, trying to remember something long forgotten. Before he decided to leave the main room, he waved again jogging to his office, passing by pirate's cove, swearing he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him as he went by. _Then again lady luck could be working with death tonight…' _he grimaced at the thought.

He sat down just as the telephone started to ring. He grabbed the tablet making sure it was on before answering the phone.

"Hello, this is Mike Speaking." He said into the telephone.

"Hey, it's Scott, I knew you could do it mike!" he said excitedly before going on, " I won't talk as long, but I figured I should let you know that checking the lights above your doors is key, as there is a blind spot right there in front of your doors; be sure to check them often." Scott instructed carefully, though mike had already figured out this much.

"I already used them; they saved my life last night." He said before the man continued.

"I was pretty sure you did, but I wanted to stress the point. It is very important." Scott said before moving on with his train of thought. Mike was glad that he had the senior night guard to explain these things.

"Oh, and you will want to check on the curtains at pirates cove from time to time, foxy gets more and more active through the week, so be careful. Alright talk to you tomorrow!" he said before hanging up on Mike.

"Let's get started shall we?" Mike said before looking at the tablet. Unsurprisingly, Chica had already left. Mike rapidly searched for her, after a quick sweep of the cameras, he didn't see anything. He looked again also listening intently to the tablet for any noises that would indicate where she was. After a few moments he found her, she was in the kitchen; making pizzas apparently _'I still find it hard to believe that she is the one making those pizzas.' _he thought looking at the stage. Both Bonnie and Freddy were there, he then checked the curtain that was in front of pirate's cove. He heard singing coming from inside, he couldn't help but admire it for a moment.

He was awakened from his stupor when he heard some pots down the hall. He turned on the light and poked his head out the door to see if anyone was there. When he looked all he could see was faint light coming from the kitchen. _'she is still in there, at least she isn't bothering me'_ He remarked before turning off the lights, going to check on the stage again. When he looked at the stage he saw no one was there but Freddy who was looking into the camera menacingly. He quickly turned on the light to see Bonnie standing there about to come in the office. He slammed the door much to her frustration. And stood there a moment making sure she put a dent in his power supply before leaving. After she left Mike heaved a sigh of relief and opened the door. He switched cameras to the stage to see Chica and Freddy there standing in their default positions. He checked on the hallway to see a red blur run past. He jumped at the door button only to be stopped by a metal hand batting it away, and hitting him over the head.

"Damn it, you… got me… please don't kill…Me." and lost consciousness seeing the Red Vixen Looking down at him. Before blacking out completely, he saw her say something but couldn't hear what it was. Then the world faded to black.

**Hey, Engineer here! I hoped you liked this chapter. If you did leave a review of what you think might happen next, if you didn't review and tell me how I could have done better. The story is about to heat up so stay tuned for the next chapter. Alright I have more to write so, I will see you I the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Capture and Mike's problem

**The Capture**

Foxy watched as bonnie stood at the door, apparently angry with the endo for thwarting her again. _'That endo be a slippery fish, indeed.'_ She stepped out tentatively, making sure that the camera was not on her at the moment before beginning her dash down the hall passing Bonnie and nodding to her, not stopping. As she arrived at the office with breakneck speed to the office she grabbed the door's frame swinging in on the endo, stopping its hand before the door button could be hit. She then hit it over the head, dazing it.

"Damn it, you… got me… please don't kill…Me." Mike said before falling to the ground in his office looking at her with a twinkle in his eye and a tear rolling down his cheek. Foxy looked down at the single tear on it- no his face, her mind began to whir with thought after thought, memories flashing by until one stuck out in her mind. She asked him if she knew him, but he just looked at her uncomprehendingly.

_'He's the wee lad who saw the bite, and now I was about to kill hi-'_her thought was interrupted by Chica yelling ecstatically blocking out any thoughts the she-pirate might have been thinking.

"You got it!" Chica said before Foxy could get a word in the Chicken turned around and began walking back to the main stage area. Foxy called after her, trying to slow down the excitable Chica, but she was already in her own world. Foxy began to panic _'if I don't hurry with the plan makin' the lad'll be stuffed!' _she quickly looked around the office for something to wake the unconscious night guard up. She looked to the desk and saw a Cup on the desk filled with what looked like water. She Made quick work of the top with her hook and poured it on his face. He spluttered waking up abruptly. He looked down at himself looking groggy, and then stares at foxy for a moment _'he must still be dazed'_ she thought before moving over to the human before he put two and two together covering his mouth with her hand, feeling the warmth of his skin on her sensors. It had been so long since she had been in contact with a human… _'It seems like an eternity since I have felt this.'_

_It was the last day of school for Mike and his brother Steven before winter school break. Mikey now going by Mike was 17, he being a senior in high school. He looked at his girlfriend; they were under the large oak tree on the campus. They had just shared what they had been doing that day with each other and generally conversing when the football team's head player Tyrone "Brick" Jameson came up to Mike telling him that he had better get lost but leave his girl. Mike, not one for putting up with Brick flatly said "no." and turned back to his girlfriend and was about to suggest that they talk elsewhere, when he felt himself fly forward hitting the tree in front of him. He slowly rose to his feet and told his Gwen to go get his brother ready to go. She nodded silently and took off. "Aww, now why did you go and do that, you little shit? Don't want your girlfriend to see me beat you down and make you worse than your retard brother?" he threw a punch at Mike's face; mike dogged causing brick to hit the tree behind Mike. Yelling in hurt and anger, Brick threw another punch this time connecting with Mike's stomach. Mike, felt the wind leave him as the punch connected, but not before he brought his knee up to Brick's crotch. Both of them fell, doubling over in pain. After a few seconds however Brick Rose again and began to curb stomp Mike, breaking a few of Mike's ribs. After sufficiently stomping him Brick got down low and said "if you so much as try to stop me from taking what I want, I won't be so kind. Your girl is MINE." Mike, using what little strength he had left rolled over and said "Kindness… let me give you some of my kindness, Brick…" and with that he punched Brick in the nose breaking it. Brick was knocked off balance and began screaming profanities holding his nose. Mike stood up then and walked back to the school building, limping. His ribs screaming in protest he started walking, a wry smile on his face. _

Mike woke up, groggily and sputtering. Seeing Foxy above him, staring at him tentatively he looked at her confused _'why is she in my office?' _He thought still dazed from Foxy hitting him over the head. He looked down at himself seeing that he was wet. Before he could form any thought on the subject foxy put her hand on his mouth, stopping him from speaking. He looked at her with more and more awareness coming back to him as if his mind were being spring cleaned. After his mind cleared he put remembered that he was knocked out by Foxy, and was going to put him in a suit. He started struggling but stopped when the she-pirate started to speak

"Quit yer squrimin' laddie, I know who ye are, and won't go stuffin' ye in a suit." He was now more confused than anything else, trying to figure out what she meant. _Does she remember me from the birthday party?'_ he questioned himself before taping on her hand.

"Are ye going to shout?" she asked. After shaking his head she let his mouth go he looked at her briefly, she was taller than him, if he was to guess he would have said she was almost 6' 2". She had nice sized breasts, and an overall curved body, quite attractive. Mike shook his head, shaking himself for thinking garish thoughts again. He asked her

"What do you mean you know me?" She put her finger to her mouth, signaling for him to lower his volume before saying

"Ye were the little laddie at the birthday in '87; Mikey right?" Mike looked at her astonished and a little bashfully. _'I haven't been called Mikey for years now.'_ The name had always been a bit embarrassing for him. He then thought back to the bite… _'So she does know me, and I can finally find out why she bit him.'_ He noted silently and was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by Foxy.

"Do ye have any ideas on gettin' ye out of here alive?" she asked looking at him. He thought for a moment before remembering the letter. He reached in his pocket where he thought he had put it, but it wasn't there! He quickly checked his other pocket but to no avail. _'where is tha- oh no… damn.'_ He remembered that he had put it on the coffee table in his apartment. He cursed silently for a moment before trying to think up another plan. He thought for another moment before an Idea struck him.

"Mr. Fazzbear gave me a letter to give to you guys but, I forgot it on my table in my apartment. If we can convince the others to let me go and get it, I can prove it to the others." Mike said looking at her. '_I can ask her about the stuff later, right now I need to get out alive.' _he said to himself and then Foxy spoke back up.

"I don't see ol' grumpy bear goin' for it, ye could escape and that won't sit well with him, that's fer sure." She said shaking her head slowly as if thinking. She stayed like that for a few moments before saying slowly

"We can go with yer idea…" After saying that she picked him up and began walking out the door. Mike acted limp and asleep, wanting their plan to go smoothly. As she brought him into the main dining area he heard Chica excitedly talking but not making out many words because of how fast she was talking. She laid him out on the table gently and said

"Arrgh, Chica if ye talk any faster even bonnie won't be able to understand ye!" she said calmly as if this were a regular occurrence. _'Then again it very well could be, I don't really know these guys'_ he thought. He began to stir as if he were waking up.

"It looks like it is waking up." Bonnie stated and when he opened his eyes he saw all four of them staring at him intently. He slowly reached his arm above his head rubbing the bump where Foxy clubbed him, before saying:

"Ow… that hurt alo-" he stops mid-sentence and looks at them all slowly. He then slowly starts to panic and Foxy, Chica and Bonnie hold him down before he can struggle too much. Freddy walks up to him and says:

"We got you; it took longer than expected but we got you. Now why are you not in a costume?" he asked looking Mike in the eyes questioningly. _'he talks just like my father'_ he thought for a moment before saying:

"Because I am human and I have proof too, just not with me." Freddy looked at him for a hard long minute before responding.

"What is this proof and why don't you have it with you?" It was Mike's turn to look into Freddy's eyes trying to figure out where these questions were leading.

"It's a letter from Mr. Fazzbear and I forgot it because I was late getting here. If you let me go get it I can bring it back and show you." He said confidently looking into his eyes the entire time, never breaking eye contact except to blink.

"Let him go; I want to talk to him in a more comfortable situation." Freddy said motioning for the three female animatronics to let him free. He then motioned for Mike to follow him over to a booth next to Pirate's cove. He sighed and took off his hat, putting it on the table. He looked at mike for a few minutes not saying anything.

"So, do you really have a letter from Fredric?" The bear asked tentatively looking at mike the entire time.

"I do, like I said it's in my apartment on my table next to the pizza box." Mike said rubbing the bump on his head _'I am pretty sure I don't but I will need to see if I have a concussion.'_ He noted before hearing Freddy speak again.

"I have to go ask the others something. If you move I will personally stuff you in a suit myself." Mike nodded. He wiped the sweat off his brow as Freddy got up and walked over to the others. They had a small discussion with regular looks over at him. They apparently reached some sort of verdict; as Freddy walked back over to the table sitting and looking at Mike for a long time again.

"Alright I will let you go if you let Foxy accompany you; to make sure you don't take off and get away. Does that sound ok?" he asked looking from mike to Foxy who was standing nearby. Mike thought for a moment and then realized _'this is probably a part of her plan!'_ He looked back to Freddy and Foxy before saying:

"Yeah, though we won't be back until tomorrow night; it's already 5:56."

"I know, that's why you are taking Foxy instead of me. I want you back here no later than midnight though." The bear replied looking slightly relived and slightly worried. He stood up and then said:

"Now, get out of here before the restaurant opens, we don't want anyone to see us for who we really are." And with that he turned around walking back up to the stage where Bonnie and Chica had already stationed themselves. As they shut down foxy looked at them and then Mike, who stood up and walked over to the stage.

"I won't disappoint you, Freddy. I will be back with the letter tomorrow." With that he motioned for foxy to follow him. She did so and he opened the doors watching her walk out. _'Damn she looks so nice… if only she were really alive' _he thought looking at her saunter out and over to his truck. He opened the door for her and then went back over to his side and started up the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot Foxy looked at him.

**Mike's Predicament**

"I don't know how ye convinced ol' Fazzbear to let ye leave." He continued along back to his apartment saying:

"I don't know either. I thought for sure he was going to stuff me in a suit." She simply nodded in agreement. Before long they had reached the apartment. _'I am glad my roommate isn't home; I really don't feel like explaining any of this.'_ He thought as he climbed the stairs, Foxy behind him. As he opened the door he made sure that the letter was indeed on the table. It was where he left it. He looked back at Foxy who was looking around the living room. She snapped back to reality when mike looked at her and asked:

"Can you shut the door?" she looked back at the door and shut it, looking back to mike and the paper he held in his hand. He proffered it to her to read.

"Here you go, this is the letter." He said as she took it from him. He looked at her for a moment before heading to the back of the apartment. After a few moments he heard her behind him.

"Aye, this will be fine. Now where are ye going lad?" he looked back to her and opened the door.

"This is my room, make yourself at home." He moved some of the spare parts of mechanics and other pieces of electronic things strewn about on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess, I was in a robotics class in college but I had to drop out to take care of funeral expenses for my dad. I sleep in here and work on my hobbies." He gestured to the bits and bobs on the floor. He then took off his uniform hanging it up and now only in his boxers said to her:

"I am really tired and stressed so I am going to go to sleep. Feel free to do whatever you do while I do." and with that he turned off the lights and covered himself with his blankets. As he was about to go to sleep he felt someone else climb in the bed, and under the covers with him; he turned over and accidentally touched lips with Foxy. After turning a very deep shade of red he looked at her.

"W-why are you in the bed w-with me?" He stuttered slightly because of the kiss they had just shared. She avoided eye contact with him for a few moments before replying, sounding flustered.

"Erm, well ye see, I need to rest as well and ye looked so lonely and so well… Arrgh…" she looked away from him again and went silent. He looked away too, feeling a fluttering sensation in his chest. He turned back over to his side and looked at the wall. Thinking _'why do I feel like this? What is this feeling it's different from anything I have felt before.'_ He slowly fell asleep but not before he felt Foxy scoot closer to him putting her good arm over him nuzzling his neck. Mike, for the first time since his father died, felt at peace.

**And there you have it! Chapter five is done! So what do you guys think of Mike X Foxy? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Why do I ask so many questions? Anyway I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you did let me know in the reviews, I read them and often reply to questions or comments! Oh, and thanks for all the support, It really motivates me to keep writing! Well without further a-do I have more story to write for you guys and chapters don't write themselves so I will see you in the next one!**

**Oh and I know the chapter is over but if you want more FNAF fanfiction go check out my buddyguy ItalianGod22, he is writing a more action based fanfic!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Time of Change

**Waking up**

Mike woke up and felt a warm body behind him; he leaned back towards the warmth feeling soft fur and the light breathing of the vixen behind him. At first he was confused and then remembered the kiss they had shared. He turned light red again and then felt Foxy's arm wrap around him, holding him even closer. As they laid like this for several minutes, Mike's mind slowly drifted thinking about nothing in particular, until he realized something, they were now spooning and he was the little spoon. He chuckled slightly. _'I have always been taller than my girlfriends, this is interesting.'_ He thought before he realized what category he had just put Foxy in. _'do I like her like that?'_ he asked himself feeling the fluttering sensation in his chest again. He continued to dwell on these thoughts until the warmness of Foxy overtook him, lulling him back to sleep.

As he woke up again he couldn't help but smile, he felt, happy. It was as simple as that and loved the feeling. He turned to Foxy who, was still sleeping, holding him close as if he were going to disappear if she let go. His restlessness eventually got the better of him and he sat up. As he did so, the vixen beside him woke up as well. She yawned and stretched before looking at mike, and if he didn't know better he could have sworn he saw her blush slightly.

"How did ye sleep, Mikey?" she asked looking at him while still lying down. He decided that getting up was too much work and laid back down looking at her for a moment before saying:

"I slept great, better than I have in a long time." He was still smiling and she started to smile too.

"Why do ye have that idiot grin on yer face?" she said a slight laugh in her voice. _'Damn, I haven't noticed it until now but her voice is so beautiful when she is happy.'_ He thought about her question for a moment before a moment before responding. As he did respond he looked out the window and to the murky grey sky

"Well Foxy, I feel way better than I have in a long time…" his voice trailed off as he made eye contact with her, she staring back at him with a hazy look on her face. After a moment she snapped out of it, causing mike to chuckle a little. She again started to act flustered but quickly composed herself.

"Well I be glad fer ye. It's always better to have wind in yer sails than water holding yer vessel down." She said in her sing song voice. It took mike a moment to think about what he needed to do next but his though process, as usual was interrupted by his stomach.

"sounds like yer needin' to go to the galley and rustle up some grub, I could do with some too." She said looking down where her own stomach was. Mike scooted off the bed and stood up stretching. He then grabbed his robe and put it on.

"sounds like a plan, If you give me a moment I will get some food cooking, but I need to go first."

"go? Where are ye going?" she asked him.

"No, not like that… I have to 'go'." He replied.

"I think I be misunderstanding ye, Mikey." She said her head cocked, much like a dog's.

"… like ya'know, to the… the bathroom." He said to her slightly embarrassed. Her eyes widened in understanding and then she burst out laughing, making Mike turn and even deeper shade of red. She quieted down after a few moments much to Mike's relief. After he was sure she would be ok, he went into the bathroom, but not before saying:

"I need to shower too, so I will be a couple of minutes, feel free to look around, watch TV or whatever while I am busy." And with that he poked his head back into the bathroom thinking _'oh god I really hope she doesn't do anything rash…'_

**From the outside looking in**

After Mike had gone back into the bathroom to do his thing, foxy got up out of the bed and stretched. Looking around she noticed a dusty photo album. Picking it up she was accosted with the years of dust that had collected on the tome. Quickly blowing it away she stepped into the living room and sat cross legged on the couch, opening the album. On the first page she saw what must be a baby Mikey, as the baby had one lock of dark hair and the brilliant blue eyes that Mikey had. _'Arrgh, I could lose me self in those eyes of his, they always look like they can't be decidin' on whether to cry or laugh.'_ She thought as she moved on to the next couple of pictures, seeing Mike in several stages of infancy, as she flipped to the next page she saw Mike, and his brother standing under a tree, smiling into the camera on the bottom of the photo it said 'John and Mike 86.'' She couldn't help but smile, Mikey had been sitting on an upper branch. _'Fine pirate material indeed, I remember…'_ her thoughts trailed off to the day that had changed her life forever.

_It was 1987, summer and it had been a hot day in the Pizzeria, and the animatronics were all thankful that a family had booked the entire place and there would only be 10 kids, on hearing this Foxy let out a sigh of relief as she had been preforming all day and her circuits were feeling odd, and overheated. She alerted Mr. Fazzbear to the situation and he said that her internal power core might have overheated and used her wall mounted socket plug instead, and she said she was feeling better after a few minutes. About 15 minutes later the party guests filed in. not long after that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica began preforming. She watched them waiting her turn. She loved to entertain the kids; it was like having her own children. After a few moments she turned her head to see a small boy, who couldn't have been more than 5 slowly approaching her. Foxy acted as if she didn't see him, because he didn't seem like the confident type and she didn't want to scare him. As he was about to make his way over to her another boy came up to her and said he was the smaller boy's older brother. He rambled n about nothing in particular all the while foxy was watching the smaller boy out the corner of her eye; there was something special about him. She was about to call Freddy and ask if he needed the 'birthday boy when thunder boomed and foxy felt a surge go through her mind causing her to quickly bite down. Her mind restarted and she looked down at her hands, they were covered with blood and brain fluid. She looked back up at the small boy in front of her. He looked at her with shock and disbelief in his face, but his eyes showed his true emotions and feeling: betrayal and sadness. She reached out for him; to show him that she never meant to do it, and most of all; she still loved him as her own. But before he got to her Mr. Fazzbear quickly came over to her saying in low tones "Not today, but one day." And then everything faded to black._

Mike stepped out into the living room, his large grin still plastered on his face. But it quickly disappeared when he saw Foxy's Black oil tears streaming down her face. Mike quickly rushed over to her asking her what was wrong but she would only say:

"I'm so sorry…" Mike couldn't bear to see her like this so he sat next to her on the couch holding her and rocking the both of them back and forth to ease away whatever it was that was bothering her. The longer he held her the more she seemed to melt in his arms. After she had calmed down considerably, she looked into Mike's eyes to find concern in them. Mike looked to her and saw the sorrow of so many years alone locked up in her own world, sorrow for what happened all those years ago. Mike was surprised to feel his own emotions tugging at him the way they were doing now. _'I have felt so angry, so bitter at this wonderful person staring at me; that I forgot how I used to feel. No, how I feel now.'_ He looked at her as she started to speak.

"I'm so sorry laddie. I was caught up in the past, I was lookin' at that there photo album to pass the time and I saw the picture… the picture of ye and yer brother posin' with us Fazzbear lot. I remembered the day… I'm so sorr-" She was cut off by mike kissing her, this time intentionally. He felt all his anguish and pain that the day she spoke of lift from his heart, replacing it with the love that had always burned deeply within him.

Foxy felt herself melt into the kiss, moving closer to Mike. She felt as if all those years of solitude were ending as she shared the inmate moment with the boy of her past, now turned the man of her present. She finally understood what Mr. Fazzbear had meant all those years ago. He had meant that she wouldn't be able to do what she had wanted to do all those years ago, not until now. She closed her eyes, simply enjoying the kiss that they were sharing now. After a few long moments Mike broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, both deeply affected by the kiss. _'Could he be the one I have been looking for all this time?' _she thought hugging him. She hugged him tighter and tighter until he tapped he on the shoulder. She pulled back to look at him and realized she had been slowly crushing him. She laughed.

"Your hugs could kill a man foxy." He said slightly out of breath. This only made her laugh harder. After a moment he joined in with her laughing. They both sat for a while on the futon. Mike looked at the time it was 9:58. He got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing out stuff to make pancakes. After a few minutes mike had made them both pancakes and set them on either side of the round table in the kitchen. Foxy looked at them like they were the last meal on earth and she the hungriest man in existence and tore into the pancakes after mike sat down, and started on his own. After pancakes had been consumed they both got ready to leave as it was 10:37.

"Almost time, for us to go are you ready, Foxy?" Mike asked the vixen as she stretched, putting her dish in the sink.

"I think so, don't forget the letter!" she said remembering the entire reason that she was here. As mike ran back to his room to retrieve the letter he heard Foxy say something in the living room. _'I wonder what she was saying? ' _ He asked himself before grabbing the letter and folding it up putting it in his pocket. He walked into the living room after a moment for him to go down his mental checklist. As he stepped out into the living room he saw the thing he was forgetting this time: his Tie. He went to go grab for it but Foxy grabbed it and ran out the door.

"HEY!" he called after her, but she just kept running a smile on her face all the while. As she ran she saw the small white flecks in the air; it was snowing. She laughed before running even faster.

**Welcome to the family**

After a short game of cat and mouse she let mike catch her, him jumping on her back wrestling her to the ground. She was now under him, her chest slowly pumping in and out, her tail wrapping around his left leg. He smiled down at her and was about to say something when his watch went off, it was 11:45. He quickly got up and grabbed his tie from her. After helping her up they both ran back to his truck and got in. Mike turned the ignition over and the truck came roaring to life as he quickly switched gears to reverse so that they could make it there in time. he had to stop at an intersection as the light was red. He looked at the time on his watch it was 11:56. As soon as the light turned green he slammed his foot down on the accelerator. As he came streaking into the parking lot he saw the car of Mr. Fazzbear leaving.

"DUCK DOWN!" he said worriedly to Foxy while passing his employers car. Mike waved to Mr. Fazzbear who looked back at him with a Knowing smile. _'does he know that foxy is in the car with me? Does he know what we were doing all day? There is no way.'_ He thought to himself before he pulled into his usual parking slot.

The two quickly went inside, foxy shivering because of the lack of clothing she had on. As they stepped in Mike checked his watch before he heard the locks shut behind him. They had barely made it; it was midnight. He looked to the three animatronics on stage, they were waking up stretching their limbs after a day of preprogramed movements that went with their songs. Freddy was the first to step down and walk towards them. Mike fought the urge to hide behind the taller and stronger vixen next to him.

"Hello there, Foxy, 'Human'. Do you have the letter from Mr. Fazzbear?" He asked. In response Mike extricated the letter in question and proffered it to the Bear. Freddy unfolded it and sat for a moment and read the letter. After he read the letter he looked to foxy and then to the others and said to Mike:

"We will discuss the quickly and then I will tell you what we think." he said standing back up and motioning for mike to go to his office. As Mike began walking he heard the answering machine, pick up Scotts call. He instead of picking up the phone listened to the message Scott was leaving for him. Which in essence was _great job on not dying, continue to not die, good luck._ Mike Chuckled. If only Scott knew the half of it. After a few minutes he heard Freddy call out telling him to come back he walked back, knowing that this very well could be the last few steps of his life.

Foxy watched mike walk off to his office, unsure of what to do, but one thing was for certain. She didn't want him to die. She walked over to Freddy, as did the other Two.

"Well Girls, what do you think?" Freddy asked simply, putting the letter between them all on the table they were gathered around.

"I don't know, it is Mr. Fazzbear's hand writing." Bonnie said looking at the letter carefully.

"I think he is an endo and we should have shoved him in a suit yesterday!" Chica said defiantly.

"What about you, Foxy, what do you think? You have spent the most time with him. I think your opinion is the biggest here." Freddy said. They all turned to her to hear what she had to say. Foxy looked at all of them before pulling a photo out of her pocket. It was captioned on the bottom 'John & Mike Fun at Freddy Fazzbear's in the picture it showed John next to Bonnie and Mikey on Foxy's Shoulder. They were all on the stage smiling.

"I know he didn't think that this photo as proof but look at the child on me Shoulder, Look at his eyes." She said putting the photo on the table.

"Well I have made my decision. MIKEY COME ON OUT!" Freddy said and then gave the picture back to Foxy, who swiftly pocketed it.

Mike walked out slowly to preserve his possible last moments and then walked out to the table where they were all standing. He looked to Freddy and all the others in turn before asking:

"Well, what is the verdict? Have I been given the black spot?" he grimly smiled at his pirate lingo. Freddy paused for a moment before saying:

"Well, Michael, I have decided you are what you say you are and that we will not stuff you in a suit." Chica began to speak up but Foxy shot her a death glare. Freddy Continued.

"I also wanted to welcome you to the family, it's the least we could do." He said smiling and patted Mike on the shoulder. Mike Sighed in relief and Passed out.

** Hey there, Engineer here! This Has been Chapter 6! What do you think of it so far? In other news thank you guys/gals so much for the support, it really does mean a lot to me. Also, Let me know what you think should happen next, and send me an OC or two, I am going to need them for the coming chapters. Alright I have more chapters to write, so see you in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shatered Birth

**Into the Darkness**

Mike Sighed in relief and Passed out, Foxy jumped and caught him before he hit his head. She picked him up and rested him carefully on the table before sitting next to him.

"Is he alright?" asked Bonnie, who looked from Foxy to Mike and back with a concerned look on her face. Foxy looked to the human for a few moments before responding.

"Aye, the landlubber is a tough one. He must have been really stressed. Ye can go, I will watch over the lad. I will come let ye know when he wakes." She said tousling Mike's hair fondly. Bonnie Nodded and went to the supply closet. Foxy lost herself in her own thoughts, but they all revolved around one thing, one person: Mike. She was confused, all these feeling floated around in not just her mind but her core as well. _'Why do I feel this way around him? It's like the need to protect all the children, but different all the same… Is he-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Freddy sitting down next to her and as he did he took off his hat and said:

"What's getting you down Foxy?" her Mind seemed to calm down as she heard Freddy's deep voice. She looked away from the unconscious mike to the large teddy bear next to her.

"Arrgh, I not be knowin' that ol' Friend. If I did, I wouldn't be actin' like a swabbie who hadn' got her sea legs now would I?" She responded, a little more frustrated than she had intended though. She never liked taking out her anger on others. Either way Freddy seemed to pay no mind.

"You are my oldest friend foxy, you were there before everyone else; you can tell me anything." He said looking at Foxy, smiling. She sighed and gathered all of her thoughts.

"Like I said I not be knowin' fer sure but, I think I… I think that Mikey is the one…"

"What do you mean? Do you mean like you lo-" Freddy was interrupted by, The Unconscious Mike, who began shaking and flailing he arms in front of his face, muttering some unintelligible things. He grew louder every second that passed until he woke up with a start. He shot up and got off the table saying: "there is something here, I can feel it!" and with that he ran to the backstage area, the other two trailing behind him.

**Infiltration**

Unbeknownst to them all, someone was watching all of them. Seth stood on the top of the building, opposing the pizzeria. His curly brown hair rebelling against the hat he was wearing to keep out the cool January night air. After a few minutes though, he realized he would have to stake out the place with a more direct approach. As he descended down the side of the building, he thought to himself _'this is risky but if I can finally figure out what happened, I can find the truth.'_ When he got to ground level he went to the nearest man hole. He looked at the map he had made again. _'I can do this, not only for my employer's sake but also for mike… poor guy.'_ He thought thinking about his roommate, and how hard his life had been just because of this place, or so his employer said.

He descended down into the dank murky sewers, the smell cloying at his nose. Resisting the urge to vomit all over the floor, he slowly started to make his way to the Pizzeria. After a few minutes of gagging and walking he found the door he was looking for. On the front of it the label said "FFP Sewer Maintenance Door Keep Out!"

"Bingo, Here we go" he said before turning the large wheel to step inside.

Mike quickly opened the door to the electrical room turning on his flash light to see through the thick blanket of darkness covering everything. After a few seconds he heard both Foxy and Freddy Following him; he had expected this. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard some soft footsteps for a moment and then he felt the air moving quickly towards him, dodging, he narrowly escaped getting clubbed over the head by a metal pipe, but he dropped his flashlight in the process. He shouted up the stairs alerting the other two with him that there was someone else down here.

"FREDDY, FOXY, SOMEONE IS HERE!" he heard rapid movements behind him and assumed that it was either Foxy or Freddy; instead he saw a black figure jump over him. Talking his assailant and the both of them fell to the ground. As they hit the ground he heard metal creaking and then snap. He quickly ran over to grab his flashlight and when he did he heard the sewer door. As he stood up he was brought quickly down by Foxy, who it seemed only realized who she was jumping at once she was already halfway over to him. As they fell down and hit the ground his and Foxy's lips touched again. Mike Blushed for a moment, and then remembered why he was down here. As he got up (for the second time, he jumped out of the way of Freddy's Barrel rush saying:

"Freddy it's me, Mike!" after everything was explained, both mike and foxy 'forgot' to include the kiss. Mike checked the door; it must have been left unlocked. He locked it and then went over to see what Foxy and Freddy were looking at.

"No… there's no way." He heard Freddy say while looking down at something. As mike drew closer though, he realized that it was not a something but a someone: The Puppet. When mike came into the puppet's view, it croaked out something weakly.

"You aren't an Animatronic, who… are you?" Mike crouched down and turned on his light so that he could get a closer look at the Puppet. His leg joint had broken, some of the gears must have been grinded smooth or had broken when he had saved Mike.

"I'm Mike, the night guard." He said before saying:

"I can fix you, but you will have to trust me." Mike looked down at the puppet, and when he gave his nod of approval he had Freddy and Foxy put him in the backstage room on the table. When he walked into the back room he looked around for a tool box; after finding one he put it on the table next to the Puppet. He shooed out the other two animatronics before closing the door and rolling up his sleeves.

"Let's get to work shall we?" The puppet nodded and laid his head back. Mike Removed His costume carefully as not to rip it, though the black fabric wasn't doing too well to begin with; it was dry rotting and tattered and looking more brown than black. The mask's pain was cracked showing some of the metal underneath. _'He's looking more like the forgotten clown more than the puppet.'_ He thought before looking down at his endo-skeleton. Mike let out a whistle in shock.

"I may have to replace your endo-skeleton too…" he said quietly to himself looking at what was left. Most of the endoskeleton was rusted over and crumbling, mike was surprised that he had even been able to move, much less jump and take down his assailant. He went over to the closet marked 'spare parts' _'I hope that there is enough, otherwise the puppet won't be complete… I can only imagine what it would be like to not have a limb, like a right arm…'_ he thought, while unconsciously opening and closing his right hand. After he found the majority of the parts he needed he frowned. He was missing a chest and waist piece.

"I don't have enough pieces… well I do just not here, I should have enough pieces at my apartment." He was a bit weirded out to see just an endo talking as they had no facial expressions.

"I don't mind, just take out my energy sphere. My soul is in that. Just be careful it's delicate." And with that his chest opened up (albeit with some effort) and mike carefully removed the sphere. As he held it he could feel something he could only as a child's soul but it still had the baggage of what he assumed were all the years of hate and revenge. As he held the orb he could feel a presence in his mind probing, as if to look for something specific. As it passed by the recent memories with foxy it paused and then moved on looking for something else. It finally stopped at the memory of the bite. It quickly viewed it and mike shed several tears, reliving the event again. He stepped out of the room that way and then looked at his watch. It was 6:13 he told the others the time and said:

"I am going to go home and custom build The Puppets new torso. I will see you guys tomorrow." Foxy looked as if she wanted to say something but mike left before they even had a chance to say goodbye.

Mike got in his truck, turning it on and handling the sphere gingerly, not wanting to break it. He heard a voice that was not his own in his head _'please be careful mike, if I get cracked I will die'_ mike slowly pulled over to the side of the road and looked at the slightly glowing orb in his hands.

"Are you in my head?" he waited for a reply _'Yes, Mike I am. The longer you hold me the more I can interact with your mind.'_ He looked at the orb again, and then looked back up and started driving again. _'I can hear your thoughts you know, you want to know how I can do this.'_ Mike couldn't lie, it knew his thoughts after all.

"Well yeah, but not just you or how you are mind reading, but also how you guys are alive." He said, stopping as gently as possible at the only light to his home. After a moment the sphere responded_ 'Well, it's a long story.'_

"I have all day, and then until midnight." He said keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him._ Ok but don't say that I didn't warn you._ It said before beginning its story

**Shattered Birth**

**AN: ALL OF THIS IS MADE UP BY ME! So don't go saying this is cannon anywhere unless Scott says that my story is cannon. Also there is some graphic (rape, gore, and more gore) stuff in here hence my rating on the story. If you don't like it don't read it but you will not understand some of the things that the characters do otherwise.**

_It was 1972, at Fred bear's Family diner Jessica had just gotten out of the diner; her parents were on the way to pick her up. A man in a purple tie-die shirt comes up to her asking if she needed any help and that if she wanted she could come inside with him and he would get her a drink. She said "sure" and followed him in and he got them both drinks. After drinking her soda and talking to the man she began to feel drowsy and fell asleep. She awoke in a van with the man standing over her naked. He looked at her with a manic look in his eye. He got down on his knees and pulled her closer to him; she now realized that she was naked too. Jessica tried to move her arms but looked up to see that he must have bound each of them while she was asleep. She looked back at him when she felt something poking at her exposed sex, and what she saw made her sick, his penis was covered in warts and zits the veins poking out as if he were about to have an aneurism. As she felt it go in, the pain was immense and with every inch sinking into her she began to cry. Both her and the man fell silent as he prodded his member against her hymen the look in his eye got wilder as he put two and two together. He pulled out completely only to ram his full 8 inch length in her as roughly and violently as possible. She began crying in Ernest. He had stolen her maidenhood, and didn't even care. His thrusts increasing in pain as he felt him ripping her insides out. They went on like this, keeping the same rhythm: her begging him to stop and crying all the while he rammed himself deep into her literally ripping her from the inside. Blood now lubricating his repulsive member, he moved even faster. Then she felt him tighten against her, his face screwing up into a stressed face of an animal in the heat. She realized all to late what he was about to do. as he released his seed inside of her she started to whale, that is, until he pulled out a knife and cut out her voice box causing blood to run down her lungs, as he climaxed inside of her. After he finished he began to bash her skull on the bottom of the van floor. After a resounding crack he smiled. Jessica turned her head seeing her blood beginning to pool on the floor around her. She tried to cry out but was only able to weakly cough up blood instead. She closed her eyes thinking 'I am going to die, there is no point in even trying…' and with that she passed out._

_What seemed like hours later she woke up again and couldn't feel her lower body or arms. She looked around and saw that the man was forcing her bit by bit into the suit blood covering the floor, and she knew it was indeed her own .she could see her bone and sinew poking between the inner working of the suit skin still visible. But with her cerebral fluid mostly gone and her brain shutting down she couldn't feel anything. She willed herself to go to sleep, and when she woke up she wouldn't feel the pain anymore…_

_Jessica woke up but something was different, she could see in the dark better, could sense other living things around her and when she saw the purple man outside she could hear his mind. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were small, black, and skinny. She ran to the bathroom in the dinner, (because that was indeed where she was.) and looked in the mirror. The reflection that looked back was not her, but of the animatronic puppet made for the children that visited the Diner…_

**The bolded text says that the evil scene is over and that you can open your eyes! Sorry to my younger audience, but I had to make sure that this had dark elements too… anyway read on!**

Mike could barely believe the vision he had just had, he had finished the drive quickly but when he looked at his dashboard clock it read 1:42. He wiped away the tears away from his face and gingerly got out of the car, holding the sphere close to his heart, _'You will have to ask the others personally. I will not tell you their secrets.'_ He ran up the stairs and wished that foxy was here, she always did a fine job of making him feel better. _'Why, what is the vixen to you?'_ it asked him. He really didn't know the thought had flown unbidden to his mind, based somewhere else less logical.

As Mike entered the apartment he saw his roommate was sleeping on the futon, apparently to a Kung foo flick, as what looked like Korean words scrolled up the screen signaling that it was over. Paying it no mind he shut the television off and put a blanket on his friend.

"Sleep well, Seth." He said before walking down to his room getting to work on the Puppet's new body. Talking to _**Her**_ all the while.

**Hey Engineer here, well this was a tough one to write as I am not a fan of what happened to Puppet, but I needed to create something like that, in order for certain things to happen. I hope you enjoyed reading this one and, the next one should as usual, come out on Friday around 10 EST. Let me know what you think and how I could have done better! In other more pleasant news, I STILL NEED OC's and I want them from **_**YOU!**_** Seth was created by PokeBron, and will play a role in the coming storm. There will also be a poll on my Author's page on stuffs, so go check that out. OH, and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, I would not be putting all this out if it weren't for you guys! Alright, enough said by me, you guys want another chapter by Friday and I need to get it written so see you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Something Old & Somthing New

**Something Old & Something New**

Mike pulled his Goggles down after working on a very small solder, to connect the wires to the circuit board. While he waited he rolled over to his computer writing code for the new body as it had some new things of its own that her old body simply couldn't've had due to the fact that it was made over 20 years ago. Ask mike finished the last bit of code he placed it on a flash drive and input it in the USB slot on the motherboard. Stepping back to admire his own handy work, his self-appreciation was cut short by the glowing sphere on his desk speaking directly into his mind. _'Stop patting yourself on the back and put me in the thing. I feel so weird without a body.'_ He scoffed and grabbed the sphere gingerly and placed it in the opening in the chest he had built for it. As he placed the sphere inside the inner workings began to whir to life. The Torso was made out of a flexible but durable carbon fiber shell. It allowed for more human movements as it was based more a humans anatomy than the one she had before.

"How is it?" he asked the torso. Again he felt so dumb for talking to in animate objects. After a moment he heard her voice in her head. _'Great! I can feel things now… this is weird! Can I have arms and legs and a head?'_ he laughed. And then went back over to his work desk.

"Sorry, but not yet I still need to program some things, not to mention I need to get supplies for your costume. I think I am going to make some adjustments though. Being all black is kinda creepy looking." He said looking at some designs on his computer he had come up with. He had tried hard to make sure that _she_ was kid friendly as her former body was male. After a few tries though he had come up with something he was happy with. It was a plain looking butler suit, but with strings attached and modifications made for her now female body and tried to make the whole Puppet thing hit home. _' it makes me look more like a marionette than a puppet.'_ She noted apparently looking through his eyes.

"Yeah… not a big deal though. HEY! Getting comfortable in my head I see!" he said laughing but still worried. '_Don't worry, the body you are making for me will be more than enough for me, I don't want yours too.' _She said in his head.

"Well at any rate if you are in my head enough you can tell as well as I can that I need more components to finish your head." he said estimating how much he would need to finish her head and the other things he would need. He then looked all the things up online, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach when he saw the prices; they were way out of his budget range. He racked his brain, trying to think of a way to either get the money or the components he needed to finish her body. After a few minutes his mind still drew a blank. That's when The Puppet said: _'Why don't you go to your college and talk to your professor?'_ Mike thought about this for a moment running the numbers and facts that were quickly floating through his mind. After a few more moments, he nodded and then grabbed the torso (and the sphere inside of it) putting it in his back pack and walking out in to the living room.

"Bromigo! Haven't seen you in a few days, what have you been doing broski?" His, roommate Seth who was in the kitchen pouring a bowl of cereal, and then walked over to the Futon and picking the Fruit Loops out one, by one. Mike watched him for a moment and shook his head.

"Hey, I have to go meet up with my professor, I will be back later." And with that he walked out the door picking up his phone and keys. _'Mike, that's him!'_ The puppet said into his head. He furrowed his brow and asked:

"What do you mean by him?" he asked her still walking to his truck. _'He was the guy in the basement yesterday.'_ Mike stopped in his tracks.

"How do you know?" he asked her. After a few seconds he felt images flooding into his mind and saw Seth's face as The Puppet had jumped over him. He shook his head in disbelief and started walking again. Why had Seth been at the pizzeria? What was going on? These questions and others swirled around in his head as she started the car and put his back pack in the seat next to him. He put his Truck in reverse not wanting to crash with his precious cargo. _'How long will it take to get there?'_ she asked but he voice wasn't as prevalent in his mind as it was before he voiced his perception.

"Why is your voice fading?" he asked and it took her longer to respond than normal. When she did it was even fainter than before. _'We aren't in constant contact anymore, and my hold on your mind is slipping, like the soap of a jailed man.'_ She and Mike both laughed at the joke of poor tastes and went the rest of the car ride in silence. After about 20 minutes they arrived at the college it was about 2:30 in the afternoon and mike could feel the lack of sleep. _'I need some coffee'_ he noted while stepping through the gates of the science university.

"It's been a while since I have been on campus." He said waiting for Puppet's snarky remark but surprised when one was not forth coming he 'felt' around in his mind not feeling her presence at all. He reached into the back pack and his finger brushed the core letting her mind back into his for a moment. _'Just go I will be fine. The sooner I get a head the better.'_ She said and he nodded before going into the building.

**Becoming Learned**

As he entered he looked around seeing the things he remembered around the modern architecture that he had always liked, it had inspired many a project he had worked on. He continued walking to his classroom seeing that a class was in session. He quietly opened the door, and slipped inside. Mike didn't go unnoticed by his professor though, who said to mike:

"Come over here! I know you have something we can all look at in amazement, you never disappoint mike." He said a sly grin on his face. Mike gave a death glare before walking over to him and pulled Puppet's torso out of his back pack which the class awed at, causing mike to shuffle slightly.

"Go on, explain it." His professor said motioning for him to continue. Mike put the torso on the table and then removed the main chest panel exposing her core to everyone and he briefly touched it thinking to her to tell her what was going on, and what he wanted her to do. _'I am glad you think quickly mike. I just hope that this all goes to plan…'_ She said to him before he stood up straight and began speaking.

"I have been working on a project for my current employer and this is what I have so far, it is obviously incomplete." He said grabbing a nearby laptop. He plugged the motherboard and in extension The Puppet.

"My Employer asked me to create something that could be kid friendly while still being up to date and durable." He said pulling up a command console on the computer.

"I, however have decided to take it to the next level and created an Artificial Intelligence capable of Interfacing with humans on an equal level. He typed his 'signal' into the console and then let the puppet take it from there. After some sounds came from the computer they all heard a voice.

"Hello! I am Marionette or Marion for short. I'm the newest attraction at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria. I was created by Michael Schmidt." She said. He nodded and then plugged in a microphone.

"Can you hear me Marion?" he asked into the microphone.

"I can hear you, what do need Mike?" she said the speakers on the laptop letting her voice be heard. I am going to let one of the students prove that you are indeed an AI with personality. After she voiced her affirmative mike asked the students if anyone would like to volunteer. After a moment, his professor went over to mike and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello there, how are you doing today Marion?" he asked and waited for a response.

"I am doing well. I would like to get my own arms and legs though, not to mention a head, Professor." He looked at mike for a moment in surprise.

"How do you know I am the professor?" he asked now genuinely interested.

"Well, sir I am using the web cam on the laptop to see you, not to mention your air of confidence is quite clear in your voice, mere child's play. Impressed his professor nodded and then handed the mic back to Mike. After a moment he disconnected the computer shutting it down and then disconnecting it from the motherboard.

"The key here is a thing I call, Kakorru. It lets computers express free will and emotion. And if they have AI like Marion here they are in essence a person." He said picking up her energy sphere and then putting it back in her chest before putting on the carbon fiber plate. As he turned back around he asked:

"Any questions?" the room stayed silent for a moment, and then a woman behind mike said

"I do, do you go to this school?" he turned to see that it was the dean. He backed away slightly embarrassed before speaking again.

"I used to but I didn't have enough money to continue." He said slightly ashamed of himself. She nodded and then walked over to where mike and His professor were standing. She folded her arms before saying:

And this is the quality of work you can expect you will be able to put out if you take your classes seriously like Mr. Schmidt here." He was surprised she knew his name and then he realized that he still had his uniform on. _'Damn it! Why do I always forget this stuff?'_ he thanked her for the complement but telling her he didn't deserve such praise as he had dropped out.

"Nonsense; come see me after your business is done here." She said before leaving. Mike sighed and then grabbed the torso and put it in his backpack when no one else asked him anything. He looked to his professor who said:

"You should go talk to her first; I will be here if you still need me." And with that mike stepped out into the hall and made his way to the administration building. She was sitting on a bench outside the building and motioned for him to follow her inside. As he did so she quickly ushered him into her office and once she had closed the door she sat down.

"So, Mike, why were you in Professor Oak's Class if you don't go here anymore?" she looked at him intently as he thought about how to word his response.

"Well I want to Finish Marion, but don't have the equipment or materials to do so, not to mention I wanted to consult the professor about what kind of things I should use for the head. She nodded and then got a call on her phone.

"Hello this is Dean Gloria speaking, may I ask who this is? … Oh yes, I have someone right here that might be able to do that. … I think he is qualified. … Of course Sir, have a nice day."

Mike Fidgeted slightly while he waited for her to continue what she had been saying. After a moment she recomposed herself and said:

"Sorry about that, that was the Head of the board. We need a Professor in advanced robotics to sub for professor oak as he going on vacation soon. And I wanted to ask if you could do so? You would be paid for your time spent and you could use any of the resources that we have here at your disposal. Mike thought for a moment.

"Would it be ok if I called some people first? I need to make sure that everything can be in order." He said and she nodded in approval. Mike got up and left the office and then called Mr. Fazzbear.

"Hello there Mike, my boy! What seems to be the problem? Are you sick, because if so I can call in the back up night guard." He said sounding concerned.

"No, nothing like that but I have been offered a job at the robotics university so I won't need that dayshift change like we were talking about." He said before going on.

"I wanted to make sure it was ok with you as you are my current employer and I have some stuff to talk about with you tonight if possible." He said. He planned on telling him about marionette.

"Sounds important, I will be there tonight though I may be a few minutes late, as I do have one thing to take care of." The older man said.

"Alright, talk to you then. Bye Mr. Fazzbear." He said and Mr. Fazzbear said the same and he hung up. He sighed and then stood back up straight, not wanting to keep the dean waiting. He stepped inside and she looked up at him smiling.

"So, can you do it?" she asked. Mike nodded and she jumped up and shook his hand an even bigger smile on her face.

"Alright can you start tomorrow?" again he nodded and she had him fill out a contract and such. He shook her hand again before going down back to the lab and letting Professor Oak know what was going on.

"Brilliant, I am glad that all of that was settled and that I am leaving my classes in capable hands." He expressed much the same sentiment but wanted to get to work on Marion's body as soon as possible. After they talked for a while Mike was left to himself and got to work on Marion's remaining body parts starting with her head.

** Hello! Engineer Here! I hope you enjoyed Chapter Eight. I did, as it was away from the Pizzeria and his apartment. What do you think of the story so far? Do you think Mike will make a good Professor? And how will Mr. Fazzbear react to mike rebuilding Marionette? Tune in next time for the next Exciting episode of FNAF: Broken Bridges! But seriously I need some OC's! Give 'em here! Alright I have chapter nine to get behind on, so I will see you in the next one!**

**P.S. I know this one was late but I was having serious conversations with ItalianGod22 and iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. So you might see something big from all three of us soon… you can keep a secret though can't you?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Passing of Hands

**The Mad doctor Frankenstein**

"Almost done, I just need to wire everything up and then we will be good to go." Mike said goggles still attached to his face. Mike wired everything up and made sure to go through all his checklists a few times before booting her up. He typed a command into the computer and her body suddenly sprung to life.

"Wow! This is great mike." She said stretching.

"I need to make sure that your Motor movements are good. Can you touch each of your fingers together?" she did the exercise effortlessly and then stood up doing a front flip, landing perfectly.

"I'd say that I am good Mike, no more than good." She jumped off the table and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and then froze as he felt her hand run down his back, causing him to shiver.

"I like this new body but I want to try it out to the fullest." She said seductively into his ear. When he didn't move she took it as a yes and then began to slowly kiss down his neck. In mike's mind however there was a struggle for power going on_ 'I can't do this. Yes you can and you should after all you built that body why shouldn't you partake of it? It's not my place I want her to be happy. She will be happy ridding you until you get to the pizzeria.'_ The struggle went on much like this until she unzipped his fly and pulling out his cock which was already semi erect due to her attentions to him. She was about to take his member into her mouth when he stopped her.

"Don't. Please I am using the last of my will power here, I am not going to stop you if you continue but I am asking you not to while I still can." His Cock was bobbing angrily wanting the attention she had been about to give to it and in extension him. She stopped and looked to his face for a moment and then down to his throbbing member.

"Alright, but if you change your mind let me know." She stood up and walked around a bit and he fixed himself before going over to the work desk trying to compose himself. _'I nearly let her do it, but what if foxy-… I would have never been able to look her in the face again.'_ He thought ashamedly before she came over and looked at what he was doing on the computer.

"What are you doing, mike?" she asked inquisitively hanging on him. She wasn't going to let him off easy, she wanted him to be hers and until he was taken by someone else she was going to do her damnedest to get him. _'He will be mine, and then we can live happily together forever.' _she thought while caressing his head, petting his hair which was between her cleavage. Mike sighed and then responded:

"I am getting the machines to make your outfit; you can't go running around naked well at least not in that sense." Mike spun the chair to look at her again marveling at his own work. She was taller than him, 6' 5" to be precise and he had put her body in a gel like substance which he had rigged to act like human skin with sensors embedded in the gel linked to her nervous system. She had ample breasts (per her request, she had said she wanted them to be like when she had been human, but bigger.) and all around she had a sensual body, coupled with the fact that she was more flexible than any of the other animatronics he had a hard time tearing his eyes away when the computer signaled that her new outfit was done.

"It's ready." he said as she looked at him like she was going to pounce on him then and there. He swallowed hard and then got up walking over to the oversized sewing machine pulling he outfit off piece by piece. After he helped her put it on he told her to go look in the mirror in the women's restroom.

"I meet you outside of the restroom after I finish this last thing up." He said and she nodded, before walking out making sure he got a good look at her behind.

When she went into the bathroom in question she saw a large mirror and then saw herself. She was drop dead gorgeous. Mike had an exceptional taste in fashion… and then she wondered. _'There is no way that he is…then again he seemed pretty comfortable hanging around Freddy. I will ask him later.'_ She thought while she admired herself, she felt like she was missing something though, but what she couldn't place. Shrugging it off she walked out of the bathroom to see mike standing on the wall, his hand behind his back.

"Hey there, what do you got in your hands?" she asked pointing to whatever he had behind his back. Mike smiled and said:

"Close your eyes and I will show you." She felt something lock into place on her face and then she opened her eyes again. He motioned for her to go look and he saw that it was what she had been missing, her mask. This one however, was different; it looked like her old one but moved wither face and when she put up her hands to touch it, the mask opened so she could see her face again. She came out of the restroom and jumped on mike, causing him to trip and fall, she was now on top of him and kissed him full on the lips, tongue invading his mouth before he could react. She pulled away after a minute or so and she was breathing hard wanting more but was going to make him beg for it.

"thank you mike!" she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"No problem." He said.

**Passing of hands**

It was 4 in the afternoon when they got back to his apartment and as they both walked in mike realized that too late that his roommate Seth was still here.

"Broham, where you…" he stopped mid-sentence looking at Marion she unwittingly posing by leaning on the door. He stood up and smoothed out his t-shirt and pulled his curly hair back putting it in a ponytail before saying:

"Hey my name is Seth what is yours?" she giggled slightly before replying

"My name is Marionette but everyone calls me Marion." She walked over to him and they started talking on the futon, and generally hitting it off great; which for mike's case was terrible. _'I need to get Marion out of here before Seth finds out what she is.'_ Mike walked over to them and sat down in between them.

"So Marion we need to go there is still some stuff we need to do before tonight." He motioned to the door. After sharing good byes Marion headed to the door.

"I need to grab a few things, I will be right out!" Mike said and walked back to his room to grab his back pack and other belongings he usually brought around with him. As he grabbed his night guard hat he briefly looked at a picture of him and his dad on a camping trip that he had gone on a few years ago.

_ The nearby creek gurgled as it flowed along the rocks of the bottom, crickets could be heard and the fire was crackling. Mike stared into the fire enjoying the small light show. He was awoken from his dream like state when he heard a rasping noise and ragged breathing behind him. He turned and saw his father, scratched and beat up, after he managed the last few steps he fell in front of mike. He looked down to his father and he looked back up at him "run." passing out. Mike picked up his father, and began running to the ranger station. Mike heard the sounds of something large behind him and tried to run faster with his unconscious father. After a few moments they arrived at the ranger's station and mike set his father down. The ranger came rushing out and looked from him to his father. He nodded and then took Mike's father inside. Mike peered into the darkness trying to discern the thing that had been chasing them but couldn't see anything. Giving up he turned but not before he saw to white eyes staring at him from the corner of his eye. He attributed it to him being nervous, and went inside._

Mike was startled out of his memory by his phone ringing. He quickly packed the stuff up with one hand and answered the phone with the other. as he put the phone up to his ear he heard the voice of his professor.

"Hey Mike, do you think you could come down to the college I want to introduce you to the other classes that haven't seen you yet, and bring your Android, Marion too."

"Sure but I-" he started to say but was interrupted by his professor.

"Great see you soon mike!" he said and then hung up the phone. Mike sighed out of frustration and then got dressed quickly in some nicer clothes, putting his uniform in the back pack as well. _'if need be I can change at the pizzeria, Mr. Fazzbear shouldn't mind.'_ He thought to himself before running out in to the living room and began heading out the door.

"Do you have a minute, peperbroni?" Seth asked, grabbing mike's shoulder. Mike turned around and though his tone sounded airy as ever Seth's face was dead serious. Mike sighed again and put his bag down.

"Yeah, but make it quick I have a meeting and I don't want to keep Marion waiting out there." He said looking equally as serious.

"It's actually about her, do you know if she is single?" he asked looking into mike's eyes. Mike stared back for a moment before saying:

"What does that have to-" he was interrupted by Seth.

"Just a simple yes or no will be fine." The airiness in his voice had gone replaced with something more businesslike, this was the most serious he had ever seen Seth. Mike pushed off Seth's hand and resisted the urge to get in a defensive stance.

"She is single but trust me it wouldn't work out between you two, she has things about her that you couldn't possibly understand." He said, his hands balling up into fists; he didn't know what had come over on his friend but he wasn't going to get pushed around if he could help it.

"And why not?! What makes you so special that you can understand her problems but I can't?!" it was Seth's turn to ball up his fists. They both stood there for a moment staring each other down. Seth began to throw a punch when it was quickly stopped by Marion who must have stepped in when the two of them had been yelling.

"It's because I am not human." She said matter-a-factly still holding his fist. All the fire and anger in Seth was quenched at once replaced by what looked like surprise and dis belief.

"What do you mean? Are you an alien?" he asked a confused look in his face.

"No, I am an animatronic." she pulled off her glove and showed him her mechanical hand. It was covered in the gel- polymer that let her feel. He tentatively poked at it to make sure it was real. After a moment he pulled back and sat down on the couch, his face in his hands. She sat down next to him and held him.

"I am going to explain everything to him, go ahead and go, come pick me back up before you head back to the Pizzeria." Mike nodded and turned to leave and walked out the door. After about 25 minutes he arrived at the college where his professor was waiting for him.

"Ah, lad you have made it just in time, my class starts in 10 minutes, where is your android?"

"Doing her prime directive, helping people who are emotionally distressed." He said and then headed inside with the professor. He and the professor stepped into the classroom most of the students were already there, talking or getting ready for class. When they stepped in most of the socializing quieted down and Professor Oak began to speak.

"Hello everyone and good afternoon, before we begin our lesson I would like to introduce you all to my associate and substitute for while I am gone: Professor Schmidt." Mike stepped up and Nodded before speaking.

"Hi, there everyone, I am Professor Schmidt, and will be here to teach you. _'This is so awkward…'_ Mike looked around the room before asking them:

"Do any of you have questions?" after a few uncomfortable moments of silence one of the girls spoke up.

"Umm… like how old are you?" he directed his gaze at her for a moment; she couldn't have been over 20 and looked like she was bored with the class. He nodded his head before looking at them all.

"I am 23, and before you ask, I am a professor of robotics, I have been recently working on an A.I. project that may revolutionize the way that we use technology today. He ran over to the computer and plugged in a flash drive and pulled up several images of Marion's soul sphere, and schematics of an inactive energy sphere.

"This is what lets the magic happen. The sphere has a set of complex algorithms and coding wired into it, and when given raw energy it gives my Robots free will; I call this entire process and soul sphere Kakoro." He finished; turning back on the lights and shutting down the projector. His professor got up out of his seat and began to take back over the class.

"thank you for that demonstration, Professor Schmidt. Now class open your books to page…" and continued class as normal. _' I wonder how Marion and Seth are doing'_ he thought before entering the employee lounge and grabbed a cup of coffee.

**(I will go into Marion's POV at the beginning of next chapter)**

It was almost 11 when mike got back into his truck and headed back to his apartment. He felt like he had been hit with a baseball bat over the head and walked back up to his apartment. When he opened the door he found the two sleeping on the Futon in each other's embrace. _'Who am I to judge, I mean I like foxy…'_ he paused, he had finally admitted it to himself that he liked her, one could even go so far as to say he almost loved her. He walked back to his room and got changed. When he came back out he saw that Marion had gotten up but Seth was still asleep, looking peaceful. He looked at her and asked:

"So it went well I assume?" she simply nodded and looked away from him. He could tell that if she could have she would have been blushing. Mike laughed softly, but motioned for them to go.

"Come on it is time to go, we have a meeting to attend." They both descended the stairs and arrived to the pizzeria in complete silence both having other thoughts on their minds.

When they pulled into the parking lot Mike noticed that Mr. Fazzbear's car was not in its parking space. _'He must be running late'_ he checked the time, it was 11:38. Mike had arrived extra early to make sure that he could tell Mr. Fazzbear everything. Mike watched the intersection for Mr. Fazzbear and when he saw him he got up and walked over to the door. As his car began to cross the road a Large flat-face Semi-truck bared through and crashed into Mr. Fazzbear's car.

"Oh no…" Said Marion from next to him and went inside to avoid any suspicion if the authorities came. Mike on the other hand ran to his employer's car and when he saw him he opened the door with some effort and pulled Mr. Fazzbear out. When Mike brought him over to the nearby street lamp he saw something he had dreaded. He saw part of the Semi-truck's grill had lodged in Mr. Fazzbear's chest. Mike went to grab it but was stopped by Mr. Fazzbear.

"… No, it's in my heart, if you… if you pull it out now I will die instantly…" he said weakly, he was wheezing, it must have punctured his lung as well.

"Take… care of them for me… promise me that, Mike." He said even weaker than before.

"I promise, I will give my life for them, I fixed Marionette…" Mike was crying holding on to Mr. Fazzbear's hand willing him to be alright even though he knew it was too late.

"That's good… I always viewed you as a son… ever-" he started to cough up blood and small pink bubbles, which mike knew were the older man's lung sacs. He reached up to mike's face and wiped away the tear dripping down his face and then with a smile on his face and a tear on his cheek; Fredric Phineas Fazzbear Died.

**Hey Engineer here, though I am crying a bit! Here is chapter 9, what do you think? Mike has a lot of responsibilities now doesn't he? Well in other news, to answer the most asked question I get, there ****WILL BE A FOXY X MIKE LEMON!**** You guys are a randy bunch for sure. Well I think that is it for chapter 9 I need to go work on chapter 10 and plan more things to happen to our little hero here so I will see you guys in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10: A man named K

**The Strings of love**

**Author's Note: this scene contains a Marionette X Seth scene that is Lemon!**

Mike Walked out the door, leaving Seth and Marion alone in the apartment. Marion shuffled for a moment before speaking, wanting to break the silence.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked looking at Seth who had his head in his hands looking at the floor. He sighed and then brought his head up and looked at her there were tears streaming silently down his face. He spoke very quietly, as if he wanted only himself to hear.

"I like you, I don't know how I can since we just met but I do." he continued to look at her, she realized he was looking for her approval. She searched her own feelings. _'He wasn't the only one that felt that connection, I felt it too.'_ She thought about what she should do, and then took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing'_ she quickly leaned over to him and kissed him. Seth was surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss. As the moments passed by the kissed deepened along with their embrace. As they parted they both were breathing hard, looking into each other's eyes.

"Can we?" it was a simple enough question but it held the weight of the world to her. After a few seconds of intense internal debate she began kissing him again. Their tongues intertwining she ripped off his shirt and then he removed hers. As he began to fondle her breast she felt a jolt of electricity fly up her spine and she moaned into his mouth. She then pushed him back and unzipped his pants and pulling them down to reveal his raging hard-on. She looked at it for a moment, it was perfect. Marion slowly moved down kissing his chest as she slowly made her way down to his member. When she got down to it she grabbed it and began slowly pumping up and down. Seth's expression changed to that of pure lust. She stroked his shaft and played with his balls for a moment before taking his member into her mouth, it tasted meaty and felt wonderful to her tongue and she began slowly sucking him. Seth involuntarily thrusted his hips up and caused Marion to gag, she continued however, now deep throating him. He was moaning loudly and she alternated between jacking him off and deep throating him. As he was about to cum she stopped jacking him off and instantly pulled his girth into her mouth again loving the feeling of his sperm on her tongue. They stayed like that for a few moments, him in ecstasy and her loving every minute of it. After a minute however they parted and he looked away bashfully.

"Thank you…" Seth said quietly she answered him by kissing him and saying:

"That is what people who love each other do." she helped him get his pants back on and put on her own clothes. _'I like this a lot better than with anyone else I have ever been with…'_ she thought lying next to Seth. After a few moments they both fell asleep, content.

**The Funeral**

Mike watched as they laid Mr. Fazzbear's coffin in his grave. He was silently crying. He and a few of what must be Mr. Fazzbear's Relatives were there with him, though it seems they were there for what the man had left for them; not for the leaving man. Mike didn't care, he had made a promise that he intended on keeping._ 'I still can't believe that he is gone, it still feels like when I go to work tonight I will be seeing him walk out as I walk in.'_ the older man's last words were still echoing in his head. _'How can I make sure that I can keep them safe if I don't even own the place?'_ he thought while watching everyone else go up to the main building where Mr. Fazzbear's will was going to be read off. Mike begrudgingly headed up to the building too, he wanted to remember the man not what he had.

"The World revolves around money I guess…" he said to himself as he walked up the hill to the funeral home proper. As he stepped inside he could almost feel the anticipation in the air. He looked at the people around him; they were obviously rich and wanted to be even richer with Mr. Fazzbear's Fortune. A man in a suit stepped out; he was much older than the man that he had just seen be put in the ground. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. I am Fredrick's Attorney and he tasked me with reading his last will and testament." He said before going on.

"Now, before I continue can I please have someone sign over his body?" the room filled with sound and then Mike spoke up.

"I will sign for it, and after that I am going to leave." The Attorney looked at him before nodding.

"Very well, please sign here and, I would ask that you stay young sir as his will does concern you."

Mike was puzzled. '_Why am I in his will? What could have he possibly left me?' _he thought before looking back up at the Lawyer. He nodded and then the older man stepped back to where he could be seen by them all.

"Ahem, yes it is quite fortuitous that he changed his will, as that was what he was doing several hours before he passed."

He cleared his throat again before going on. "Here is what it says: This is the last will and testament of I, Fredrick Phineas Fazzbear. First and for most: My apologies for not being there and any inconveniences my death may have caused. As most or all of you know I am a wealthy man because I worked hard for my wealth and saved wisely; which brings me to my next topic. Dearest family you might as well leave now, because you will not receive a single penny from me; as I know someone far more deserving of my resources. The man I am referring to is one who probably didn't know what I am talking about and will use it more wisely than even I did. His name is Michael Walter Schmidt. Now to narrow my topic even further: Mike, I understand it will be hard for you and I wanted to make this as easy as possible for you so, please when my time comes take care of the Restaurant and most of all take care of _**Them.**_Family, look at this man and learn from him, a hard road is ahead of him; but I know that he will pull through because that is the kind of person he is. Mike, I have more things that I have left with My, Attorney, Mr. O'Brian." He gestured to himself.

"… And that about sums it up any questions?" Mr. O'Brian asked before putting the document safely away. Everyone else seemed to be out in a hurry, and many of them gave mike dirty looks. He ignored them and focused on Mr. O'Brian who it seemed was waiting for everyone to file out. After a few minutes, Mr. O'Brian motioned for Mike to follow him. Mike shrugged and did so, when he led them out side he paused and then took out a pipe.

"Do you mind?" mike shook his head, so after packing the tobacco he lit it with a match before take a couple of puffs from the pipe. Mike watched this in fascination; he had always loved the idea of smoking a pipe. He leaned against the wall in silence letting Mr. O'Brian break the silence.

"So, Mike did you know him well?" the older man asked looking at him.

"Honestly, it seems I have only scratched the surface. I am really confused right now…" he said scratching his head. He honestly felt that way too.

"I understand. I was friends with the man since we were children, and I don't think I even understood him" O'Brian said with a wistful look on his face, he looked up at the sky, it was grey; quite apt for the situation. Mike looked up too, trying to see into the heavens, hoping that they would be forth coming with answers. When they weren't mike sighed and said he would swing by O'Brian's office tomorrow. Mike waved to the elder man and walked to his truck, starting it. He then headed for the Pizzeria, _**his **_pizzeria.

**The Man Named K**

Mike arrived at the pizzeria and a man with a large crate was standing near the entrance with futuristic sunglasses on. The restaurant had been closed today as a way to show support among the entire staff for Mr. Fazzbear. Mike pulled into his new parking space and sat for a moment waiting for the song to finish. After it finished he stepped out of the car and walked over to the man and crate.

"Uh… do you need something? We are closed today." Mike said looking at the man. When he talked the man looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Hello, I am looking for the owner of this establishment, where may I find him or her?" the man asked looking from mike to the box and then back.

"Umm, well… Mr. Fazzbear was laid to rest today." Mike said looking down at the ground.

"No, I am looking for the _new_ owner, I was given, or more appropriately asked to do something for him, but he died so now I am looking for the new owner." He said.

"Oh, well that would be me, Mike Schmidt; he left me everything in his will." He said still finding it hard to believe his own words.

"Well Mr. Schmidt if you be so kind as to open the doors we can both go inside and talk in a more private setting." Mike nodded and then let the both of them inside. When they stepped inside it was just as it had always been; Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were on the stage. The cove was shut, though mike could see 2 glowing eyes watching them from there and Marion's box was set up where it used to be.

"Could I get a bit of help with the doors Mr. Schmidt?" Mike walked over to the doors and held the large crate steady as the man pulled it inside. As it passed him Mike noticed large Japanese Script on the side of the Crate.

"What does that say?" he asked the man after the crate settled and they had removed the cart from under it. The man laughed.

"It says Fragile, in my native language. Oh, I apologies for not introducing my-self I am K, I built all the generation 2 animatronics." He said looking at the box and grabbing a crowbar.

"What do you mean generation 2? Do you mean the toy ones?" Mike asked while he helped K open the large crate. K nodded and then spoke:

"Yes, toy Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. I built them all, but they were not programed by me; which is why I suspect they malfunctioned, killing Fitzgerald-san." He looked down after K said this; Mike had heard about Jeremy, and the tragic happenings on his 7th night. Jeremy had been killed by Chica, who was staring at him with a strange look in her eye. He shivered before continuing to open the crate. After they made quick work of the nails and put them away, K opened the box and inside was what Mike could only call; a masterpiece. In the hay, lay another Fox girl but this time she was in a Kimono and had 2 fans.

"Her name is Reika; she is the sister to Foxy and was Mangle. I have fixed all the problems with her previous version. Now mike please, wake her up." Mike looked down and lightly grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes shot open and her eyes flashed green, _~Bio-metric lock identified, coding… complete.~_ she blinked a few times and then looked at mike and smiled

"Hello, I am Reika, Fox of the east. Who are you, master?" she asked looking at him. Mike chuckled slightly before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am Mike; don't call me master it is weird." He said, and K smirked slightly at the comment. Reika looked over at K

"Creator, what am I to do now? You have given me no prime directive." She said looking slightly confused and lost.

"Forge your own path Reika." He then put his glasses back on and waved to mike before leaving. Mike tried to stop him but was stopped by Reika.

"No, let him go. It is the way he is." She said. Mike sighed and then noticed that it was 11: 46 the other animatronics would wake up soon and then they would all meet Reika. He looked at her and then to the cove where her 'sister' was sleeping.

"So what do you know about this place?" Mike asked her gesturing to the Pizzeria around them. She thought for a moment before responding.

"well I know that you are the owner and that this is a place to entertain children." Mike nodded and then continued to embellish on her thought.

"Right, this is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria and that…" he pointed to Freddy "... Is Freddy. He and the two next to him; Bonnie and Chica are the main attraction here." Mike said thinking. _'I can bring foxy back if I stick Reika with her and fix her up!'_ he couldn't wait to tell foxy the news.

"that over there is Pirates cove; it is where your sister's attraction was. I am going to pair her up with you so when the grand re-opening happens, I can have a place to debut you and reintroduce foxy." She nodded and then looked over to the cove.

"so, my sister, Foxy the Fox of the west is in there?" she pointed to the Cove as she said this and mike nodded and checked his watch. '_They will be waking up any second now.'_ He thought. He walked over to the main stage and watched as they all began to wake up.

**Hey, Engineer here! Well first and foremost I am sorry for not uploading recently, I have been busy with real life and so my hobbies have been put to the wayside… However, I should be able to upload more frequently, assuming everything goes well! So this has been Chapter 10 and I hope you enjoyed! I am still always looking for OC's and make notes on all the ones I get, so don't be afraid to send them in. what do you think will happen in the next chapter, let me know in the Reviews. And if you guys have **_**ANY**_** questions feel free to ask. Alright I need to get chapter 11 started so I will see you in the next one! **


	11. Chapter 11: Opening Day and The Future

**The adventure cove**

Freddy began to wake up first. He stretched and stepped down walking over to Mike, K, and Reika. He regarded the three carefully. He then looked to mike and sighed.

"We know…" he said; it was a simple statement but mike felt the weight behind them. Mike nodded and waited for the other animatronics to wake up and come out. As Marion came out of her box, K whistled when he saw her.

"Which animatronic is that? It's not my handy work." He asked and mike nodded, this time smiling a bit.

"That is marionette, though you may know her better as puppet. I rebuilt her." K looked at mike with a shocked look on his face.

"You built her?"

"I did, why do you ask?" Mike looked from the animatronics gathering to K who had an excided look in his eye despite what they had been talking about only minutes before. _'Are we all forgotten this fast?'_ Mike thought, before talking a deep breath and speaking.

"Alright everyone one, Mr. Fazzbear has left this place and by extension you all in my care." He paused and took a breath before continuing.

"Now, he had ordered another animatronic; everyone this is Reika. Please introduce your self Reika." He watched as she stepped forward and bowed before speaking.

"Hello I am Reika, fox of the east. It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you." She bowed again and stepped back, letting mike speak again.

"Well, I don't know plans he had for her but I feel that with her now added to our group, we can reopen the cove." Mike said a real smile on his face when he looked at foxy, she was shocked.

"Now I am going to rename it, as we need to reinvent the idea so people will be happy. I want everyone to be happy again, we need to show them that we are still Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria!" the small group voiced their approval with the exception of Chica who looked at mike with distain. He looked at each one of them, slowly.

"Alright I want to set up some things so that we can introduce Marion and Reika in proper fashion, a party!" they all nodded or voiced their approval, even Chica who began to head to the kitchen. Mike looked at K and walked out with him.

"So, what are you going to do Mike?" K asked putting his sunglasses back on even though it was night time. Mike shrugged and sighed.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I was never good at these kinds of things they always seem to go badly for me." Mike's mind drifted off to the high-school graduation party.

_It was a Thursday and mike was setting up the finishing touches on his party set up, they had all just graduated, and mike had decided that he would throw a party in celebration. He nodded and admired his handy work. He had been in the kitchen all day preparing food for the party and his girlfriend had made all the decorations for the party. Overall mike felt as if they had done a pretty good job. After a half an hour or so some of the guest had begun to arrive. Mike welcomed them and they had fun playing several party games and getting drunk, once the alcohol had been brought out. When midnight rolled around the party began to subside and some people left and others started doing lurid things right then and there, uninhibited by the alcohol. Mike walked some of the guests out and was laughing when he heard a scream from inside the house. His instincts kicked in and he ran back inside to see Brick; he was kissing Mike's girlfriend. Mike punched Brick in the stomach, causing him to be knocked off balance and he stumbled back. Mike told her to run and faced off the bigger guy. "You're gonna pay for making a fool outta me Schmidt!" mike wasn't in the mood for witty banter and lunged at Brick punching him in the jaw. Brick seemed to not be affected by the punch and pulled out a knife, stabbing mike in the shoulder. Mike stumbled backwards and evaded the next few knife thrusts at him, he was stabbed in the right arm again and he yelled in pain. "Time to die you little shit!" Brick raised the knife above his head. Mike closed his eyes, expecting to feel the pain and then his life ebb away, what he felt instead was by far, worse. Mike opened his eyes to see his brother on top of him, a knife in his neck. His brother smiled but he could also see the pain in his face. "I… save… Mikey" his head then lulled to the side and he died right there. Mike stood up and took the knife out of his brother's neck his vision a red haze as he zeroed in on his target, Brick._

"Mike?" K looked at him and waved his hand in front of mike's face. Mike shook his head snapping back to reality and looked at the Japanese man next to him.

"Did you hear what I said, mike? " He asked looking at mike.

"no, sorry I spaced out there for a minute or two." He rubbed the back of his head apologetically. K chuckled.

"No worries, all I said is I am sure you will do fine." Mike nodded and then K got back in his car and left. Mike sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his back pack, it was his emergency one. He lit it up and stood outside, enjoying the cool night air and the light snow that began to fall. He looked up at the sky wistfully. _'I always loved the snow…'_ he thought. He sat down and pondered what he was going to do…

Foxy walked around helping here and there with anything she could; currently she was helping Chica with the pizza dough.

"So, what do you think of that Mike guy, Foxy?" Chica asked kneading the dough, preparing it for tomorrow. Foxy looked down at her own dough, which was nowhere near the quality of Chica's.

"I am not sure how I feel about the lad to be honest, he be an interesting one, to be fur sure…" she said her voice trailing off at the end, as she lost herself in thought. _'I do know though, I like him, I might even love him…'_ she jittered at the feeling of her circuits as she thought of Mike in that way, to her it felt like it was meant to be.

"Foxy?" Chica asked waving her hand in front of Foxy's face. Foxy jumped and shook her head, making Chica laugh.

"Don't know how you feel, eh? I think we both know how you feel." Chica said smiling, Foxy blushed and turned her head away, but noticed the 'off-ness' of Chica's smile. _'Like the calm before the storm… she is doing something, I must be careful'_ she thought. She quickly excused herself, walking outside to cool down, as her power core and soul-sphere were running wild, and her continued thoughts of mike were not helping one bit. When she walked outside she saw mike, he seemed deep in thought troubled about the goings on. Mike stood up when he heard her, and looked at her with a quizzical face and then he softened.

"Hey Foxy, is everything okay? Sorry I-" he was cut off by her kissing him. His eyes widened and then he leaned into her, accepting the kiss, the two of them letting their shared emotions run wild. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he put his hands on her lower back while they kissed. When she pulled away they both looked into each other's eyes and mike buried his face in her chest.

"Foxy, I love you." He said simply holding her tight. She looked down at him and hummed in content, knowing that she felt the same. She and he both stood like this for several minutes, the snow swirling around them.

"Aye, and I love ye too, Mikey" She said and kissed him on the brow before letting go and motioning for him to follow her inside.

"Come on, Capp'n we be wastin' time, the kiddies will be here tomorrow!" mike laughed and nodded. Right before he stepped inside he saw something out of the corner of his eye; a dark shadow.

**Captain Schmidt**

Mike arrived at the pizzeria at 5:30, so that he could make sure everything was all well and set up for the unveiling of the adventure cove. He saw several of his employees' cars sitting outside, and laughed to himself _'they are my employees now aren't they?'_ his mind drifted from one thing to another but one thing stuck in his mind, he loved foxy and she loved him. It made all the adversity he had been through worth it, but now he was confused, _'how is this going to work? I mean after all I am a human and she is an animatronic' _he thought before opening the doors and talking to his employees and making sure that everything was in order. After that he went to foxy and asked her to follow him pointing to the Parts and service room.

"What are ye needin' Mikey?" she asked him looking to the young man. He chuckled and then pulled out a hat and new pirate gear. She looked at it and then squealed, hugging him, his head sandwiched between her breasts. He blushed and then handed her the new pirate stuff he had gotten fitted for her. _'well I am glad she is happy.'_ He thought watching her check she began to get undressed mike quickly turned around looked at the wall._ 'I hope it looks good on her'_ he thought pushing dirty thoughts aside.

"Whatta' ye think Mikey? Think it looks good?" she asked, causing mike to turn around. When he looked at her she had a Tri corn hat along with a red feather, with a deep maroon colour, she also had light tan, tight fitting trousers on and then long black leather boots. Oh the whole mike thought that she was drop dead gorgeous.

"You're a knock out Foxy… you look beautiful." Mike said bashfully, for some reason the entire way she looked made his heart flutter and mind wander, he had told her his feelings and she had reciprocated, but did she mean it in the way he had? _'I will ask her later, right now this is her big performance with Reika.' _he thought before hugging her.

"Good luck Foxy, not that you'll need it" he said. She laughed and broke the hug.

"Oh, Aye I won't be needin' the luck with Captain Schmidt at the wheel, eh?" she said walking to the cove through the door in the parts and service.

As the pizzeria opened kids and their parents filed in to the pizzeria looking around at the decorations and smiling. Mike looked at them all smiling and making sure all the kids and parents were settled before speaking.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria, I am Mike, your host. Now who is the birthday boy here?" mike asked looking around even though he knew full well who it was.

"Me! It's me!" the small boy said raising his hand and squirming in his seat, making mike smile.

"Hey Freddy, do you see him?" Mike asked smiling nodding to Freddy when he saw a questioning look cross his face. Freddy looked around theatrically and then spotted the child.

"There he is Mike, couldn't you see him?" Freddy said with a smile and tipped his hat to mike.

"Ah there he is! Thanks Freddy, where would I be with out you, Bonnie and Chica?" he asked putting a crown on the small boy. He stepped back as Freddy and the other two played a song for him and the other children. When the song finished he they stepped back and Mike motioned for the kids to sit in front of the cove.

"Come sit, I have two new people for you to meet, well one, the other is back from her adventure on the high seas, with a friend now." As mike said this he pulled back the curtain.

**The Judge**

_**-the higher, between the 4**__**th**__** and 5**__**th**__** demensions**_

_"I think it's time gentlemen, he is going to gain too much power, what do you think Jury?"_

_ "I believe you are right, we cannot let him overthrow the order of the multiverse"_

_ "Executioner, would you do the honours? Please send down your shadow, infect one of those metallic beings, they seem to be close to him."_

_ "The deed has been done; his judgment will be passed soon enough"_

_ "Good, I will enjoy seeing the Schmidt perish by the hands of one of his allies"_

_ "we shall see, we shall soon see…"_

**Hello! Engineer here. Sorry I haven't put this up until now, real life as really been on my $$ and I have been busy picking up the pieces. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think by PMing me or leaving a review, I try to reply as best I can. I am also going to set up a poll on whether or not I should get a twitter so I can let you guys know what is going on in relatively real time and I can ask about stuff you want to see or show me! Well that's all I have time for today I have to start work on chapter 12 ASAP so this has been Engineer, and I will see you in the next one! **


	12. Chapter 12: Matey & Chica's Shift

**Tides of change**

Mike pulled back the curtain. The lights slow turned on and the sounds of crashing waves on a ship could be heard. Mike stood back and watched with the rest of the people gathered around the cove. They could all see the faint outline of a ship and then the almost inaudible sounds of pirate music was heard. Mike could hear the adults talking amongst themselves and he smiled. "are they really bring back Foxy? She was my favorite when I was a kid." "Me too, I remember coming her on my birthday and running around with her." "Let's see what happens." Mike took a deep breath and continued watching. The pirate music was growing louder now and the kids began swaying to it. When the lights brightened everyone could see to foxes on the ship, one White, the other, Red. _'that's it girls, give 'em the show they will talk about for years'_ Mike thought sitting down in a nearby booth so that he could still watch.

"ARGH! I be back from me travels, isn't that right sis?" foxy said loudly smiling, while looking around.

"Hai, yes my captain, we are back at the pizzeria, at your cove" Reika said standing next to Foxy. The both looked around until Reika looked down to the children.

"Sister, we have visitors!" She said excitedly. Foxy looked down as well and ran down the gangplank and up to the small stage.

"Hello me hardies! Are ye here to steal me treasure?" she asked holding up her hook menacingly, but was smiling the entire time. all the kids laughed and said 'no' to which, she stood up straight again and then motioned for Reika to come over.

"Ah so yer here fer the Treasure hunt then, Reika come 'ere meet me new crewmates!" Reika nodded and walked over quickly smiling much the same as her sister.

"Ohayō, and welcome to our crew, we are looking for the king Oni's treasure come on!" she pointed to the staircase so that they could walk up to the stage safely. Foxy and Reika helped them all up onto the stage and once they were all up there they all walked onto the small boat. After a few moments the lights brightened up on the 'shore' and the two Kitsune walked the kids over there.

"Now kiddes, look around fer the big X on the ground, 'cause what does the big X mean?" the kids brightened up and yelled "X marks the spot!" she nodded and smiled. The birthday boy noticed that Foxy was standing on the large red X. "it's there!" he exclaimed and pointed to it. Foxy looked down and smiled.

"Shiver me timbers, the lad is right!" she said as she moved to the side handing all the kids shovels to dig out the chest. The kids made short work of the sand and began trying to haul the chest out. Foxy chuckled as Reika helped them pull it out.

"Arrgh, No I be haven' the key so stand back wee lads and Lasses" Foxy said kneeling down and ruffling a couple of the kids' hair before opening the chest. It was full of goodies from pirate and ninja party favors to candy. The kids quickly dug in and the lights came back on. Mike smiled and clapped, and was quickly joined by the other adults._ 'atta girls, I knew you could do it, especially you Foxy'_ he thought and then walked to the parts and service room to go to the cove's back stage.

Foxy and Reika were singing pirate songs with the kids when the bell rang, signaling it was time for them all to go. The kids all hung their head sulking, because they had to go. They all waved and the birthday boy walked over to both the foxes and hugged them both. "I'll never forget you both, this was the best birthday ever!" they both hugged him back and smiled before sending him back to his parents.

"Ye are a good boy visit us soon!" Foxy said waving to the children as they left. She sighed and then headed backstage, surprised to see mike there.

"Mikey, what do ye be doing back here?" she asked blushing slightly while looking at him; they both knew each other's feelings it was still weird. Her core began heating up again and she looked away.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on that wonderful performance out there, and I wanted to ask you something." He paused seeming hesitant to ask this question. He sighed and then looked back up to her.

"Uhm well last night you uh… said you loved me too, how did you mean it?" he asked quietly, looking down at the floor. He looked like he was trying to be ready for the worst. She walked up to him and hugged him, and looked down at him.

"I love ye as a mate, I want ye to be to be by me side forever, be my first and only mate" she said equally as quiet wanting to make sure that this moment wasn't broken. He looked up and hugged her his eyes showing hope and compassion along with something else she had only seen once those many years ago, happiness.

"Me too, I want you to be my mate forever too" He said simply tears threating to pour from his eyes. Her hug she had him in tightened as she kissed him on the forehead. He rested his head on her ample chest and smiled. Foxy hummed softly, she was content. 

**Chica's Shift**

Chica was in the kitchen making pizza while the others entertained the kids, she was furious. _'I hate that Schmidt man, it's his fault that father is dead, I'm not sure how but I know he is why'_ she beat the dough and then smoothed it out imagining mike's face was the dough and she was stuffing him into a suit. She continued on like this for several more moments until foxy came in, a hazed, far off look in her eyes. Chica looked at her and looked at her confused.

"is everything okay Foxy?" she asked looking to her friend, Foxy nodded dreamily.

"I found me mate" she said leaning on the wall. Chica looked at her with a curious face and asked the obvious question.

"Who's your mate?" Chica asked, looking at Foxy confused it couldn't be Freddy because he and Bonnie were a thing, and I doubt she was lesbian otherwise Foxy would have told her. That left only on other person that was at the pizzeria at a regular basis it must be-

"Mike." She stated in a faraway voice. Chica gripped the sauce spoon she had in her hand so hard that it shattered. She looked down at what was left of the spoon and Foxy walked over to her putting her hand on Chica's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me…" she said darkly grabbing a knife nearby. Foxy stepped back a few paces and put her hand and hook up.

"Chica what's wrong with Ye?" she backed up into the wall and Chica slowly came at her, raising the knife.

"You betrayed me, you betrayed all of us, and most of all you betrayed Mr. Fazzbear!" she swiped down with the knife, cutting deep into Foxy's chest, and causing Foxy to shout out in pain. Chica raised the knife again and Foxy closed her eyes waiting for Chica to stab her core but instead she felt mike standing in front of her, holding Chica's arm. he was staring down the knife as his arms shook, his muscles not used to the tremendous pressure she was applying.

"Foxy! Go! Get Freddy and the others!" he commanded watching the knife slowly descend towards his eye.

"I will kill you human!" she yelled into his face and brought the knife down into Mike's eye. He screamed in agony as the knife cut though his eye and his vison went black in his right eye. He began to lose consciousness and Chica stabbed him in the chest, right in the heart.

"Chica, why?" he asked, his eyelid feeling heavy and his fingers feeling numb.

"Because! You are the reason Mr. Fazzbear is dead! We could have made him an animatronic but you let him die!" she said stabbing him again. She continued to stab him, and mike lost consciousness.

_It was 1987, Mike was watching the party that had forever affected him unfolding before his eyes, he turned away from it and saw brick stab his brother. He turned away again and saw his father on his deathbed. Mike was pulled to the memory and was suddenly there sitting in the chair next to his father. "Listen to me Mike, when you find love and I know you will hold onto it as hard as it can, and love has no boundaries, be that guy or girl black, white, blue, plaid" he patted mike's hand and smiled at him. "I'll see you later buddy and you can tell me all about your adventures." He said looking mike in the eye. "one last thing son, don't go dying, until you know you can do no more… I am… I love you… son" His father said looking at him one last time before the sparkle in his Eye died out and his grip faded on mike's hand. Mike looked at his father and smiled, tears were rolling down his face and then her sobbed freely laying his head on his father's chest. "I'm going to miss you dad." He said. Mike was ripped from the memory to another one his Father's funeral. He was standing over the casket helping lower it in, with a few of his uncles who were all there for the party and the booze. After the entire ceremony was over mike sold off much of what his father owned to pay debts his father had accumulated over the years but was still short about 100 dollars he looked in the paper and saw the ad for Freddy Fazzbear's pizzeria. He was ripped from that memory to see a blinding white light and then nothingness_

Mike woke up in a hospital bed covered in bandages and his arm was in a cast. He looked around and dimly realized that he was not in the pizzeria, his mind sluggishly caught up with the rest of him and he remembered what happened. He tried to get up but was stopped by a nurse.

"Hello Mr. Schmidt, are you alright?" she asked looking at him. He smiled and even though it hurt he laughed.

"Does it look like I am alright?" he asked a combination of a smile and agony was on his face. She looked at him shrewdly and then wrote a few things down before asking:

"do you remember what happened?" Mike thought about the question for a moment and then decided.

"No, I don't sorry…" he lied, he knew if he had been truthful he would have either been thrown in the looney bin or, have the pizzeria shut down, neither of which he wanted. He looked at her as she wrote a few more things down and he smiled again as she walked away. He looked around and tried to sit up, with limited success. _'Well this is gonna be fun, I hope they are ok' _he thought to himself looking out the window.

Foxy was in the cove worrying, while Reika tried to calm her. She looked at the newspaper that someone had left and went over the article again. "_**owner of pizzeria stabbed, in critical condition at Melbourne hospital**_"

"it's okay sister I am sure that Mike will be fine, we should relax and hope for the best" Reika said looking at foxy. Foxy just shook her head and paced back and forth.

"Why did he do it though is it because he loves me?" she asked aloud, Reika nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Foxy did so but begrudgingly she huffed and wondered if she would ever see mike again…

**Hey guys engineer here! Well I know it's been a long time but here is the 12 chapter, I have been really busy between classes and other personal things I have only been able to write a sentence or two before I am called to do some other menial task because that's what life is about right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, I can upload more often than my current schedule of when I can. Preferably I want to get back to every other day! So yeah I think that is it, if you haven't already check out my good friend iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3, you get to see some of the things in the store for mike so yeah! Alright I have to get some sleep so I will see you guys in the next one!**

**P.S. chapter 13 is in the works, the gears are a bit jammed up and the main spring is broke so why don't you check the poll on my page instead?**


End file.
